God's Assassin
by Holy Philippine Empire
Summary: I am Issei Hyoudou a non believer before I got my heart pierced by a scrap of a holy relic. Now I work and spread the teachings of the deceased God of the Bible and maintain the peace in my own bloody way. "Ashes to ashes. Dust to dust. We are nothing, but dust and to dust we shall return." Permanently Discontinued, check for Reboot please!
1. Scrap of Miracle

This is a non profit fan based parody and all rights belong to their respective owners and publishers. Please support the official release.

 **Scrap of Miracle**

"Oh little boy, where are you, I just want to play!" said in a demented manner by a old man wearing priestly robes. He was searching for the said boy in the forest in Italy.

"Mommy... daddy... they were right, I shouldn't talk with strangers, especially creepy strangers pretending to be a priest. " a boy managed to say in a scared, quiet manner with tears streaming from his eyes hiding behing a large tree.

"Come on Boy! I'm getting impatient... I have many candies for you!" the deranged man continued to taunt the ten year old boy. "Oh God, if you're there, please... help me." the crying boy pleaded hoping for some kind of miracle.

Hearing footsteps coming towards him, he accepted his fate and just prepared for his attacker. "If I'm going to die by an evil priest, then I'm going to fight him. " the boy said in a scared tone yet with a hint of conviction. "Come on, there must be something I could use..." the young lad was scurrying the dirt for anything that could be used as a weapon. "Ah found something... a nail?" aksed the child as he found a long nail with latin words "Helena est scriptor Clavus " inscribed on it.

"Found you! It was really a pain in my ass finding you child!" the priest laughed maniacally finally finding his victim. "HaaaaaH!" the boy screamed at the top of his lungs while stabbing the demented priest's thigh with the nail. "Flithy runt! You'll pay for that!" the man then slapped the boy to the side knocking him over the tree.

"You runt!" the priest gritted in pain, removing the nail in his leg and walked steadily to the boy. "Damn, this nail hurts as fuck! I could get tetanus for crying out loud." He towered over the boy and began to taunt him. "You bastard of a child! Now we can't play anymore." the priest laughed until his face was greeted with a spit of blood courtesy of the boy; the priest took offense to that.

"Enjoy Limbo you bastard!" the deranged priest then used the long nail to stab the boy in the heart The child then screamed as blood was coming out from his mouth.

The demented, old priest then limped back while clutching his wound leaving the boy to his premature death.

"Ahuh...ouch... it hurts." the boy managed to spit out.

"Tell me about it!" a booming voice was heard.

"Who goes there... whoever you are..please help me..." the boy the pleaded weakly.

"I am Ddraig, the Red Dragon Emperor that is sealed inside you, and you must be my host. Unfortunately I can't help you... you're body is already failing and I don't know any other method to save you; you're heart was severely damaged and you'll die in 2 minutes. I am truly sorry." The booming voice revealed himself to be Ddraig in the form of a green orb in the left hand of the boy..

"It's okay... atleast there is someone to talk to while I die. Ddraig... is there any kind of afterlife... I'm scared." the boy asked the being sealed inside him.

"Yes, there is one, don't worry about it boy you're surely go to heaven; you're a pure soul." said the dragon in a wise manner.

"Awesome... gaahh." remarked the boy while coughing up more blood. "What is your name boy." asked Ddraig "Issei... Hyoudou... sir." The boy politely revealed himself to be Issei Hyoudou, a young boy in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"I want to see my parents again... I want to live and have a family... I want to live... thank you Ddraig for talking to me..." the young Issei said his final words as he closed his eyes.

"It is truly a shame that a despicable human killed you Issei, you could have made a fine Red Dragon Emperor." expressed Ddraig in a sad tone, ready to depart for another host yet he felt a heartbeat in the boy's body. "How is he's still alive... impossible; of all the humans this boy... this holy presence, I never felt it in ages, it can't be!" Ddraig was dumbfounded at the events that was unfolding.

Issei's seemingly lifeless body was shaking... the nail stabbed in his heart was glowing and proceded to enter inside his body. Issei's wounds began to heal in an alarming rate, the hole in his chest was good as new and the boy began to open his eyes and stand up. Issei began to breathe heavily to take in extra air.

"What just happened... I thought I died and why am I healed!" Issei was truly confused; for one moment he died yet how he still alive.

"Issei... are you alright!" questioned Ddraig in genuine worry. "Yes! Ddraig what happened I' thought ... Gwaaah!" Issei clutched his head and closed his eyes in pain as he was going to ask Ddraig.

Flashes of light was all Issei was seeing and he managed to pull himself together and open his eyes revealing that he was floating in an empty white void. "Where am I!" screamed Issei.

"We are here in your mindscape!" answered a large red dragon who appeared to him. "Whoa! Cool!" was only the answer Issei was able to say; completely forgetting his current situation.

"Really... I'm an intimidating 50 feet Red Dragon that could destroy the world a few times over with just pure strength alone... are you not scared at all!" said the dumfounded dragon. "Nope, you're so cool!" answered Issei in a cheery tone. Ddraig just face palmed himself.

"Oh yeah... why are we here exactly?" Issei finally asked.

"I'm confused as well boy... maybe it has to do with the powerful Holy relic inside you... specifically called "Helena's Nail" one of the most powerful relics of the Church. " said Ddriag "What!?" the young boy didn't understand the big words that the dragon was talking about.

"Oh yeah, forgot you're only ten years old." remarked Ddraig.

"Oh man... my family just wanted to have a vacation in the Vatican and now I don't know where am I anymore."

"Beggars cannot be choosers kid." replied Ddraig

As they were bickering a beautiful brunette woman wearing white and blue robes revealed herself to them in the white landscape.

"Who are you Beautiful Stranger!" Issei was the first one to see the woman taking special notice to her "chest region".

"St. Helena, Mother of Emperor Constantine the Great, and the founder of the true cross of Christ and the bearer of His divine nail that was used to crucify him." explained Ddraig in a lazy tone.

"I'm flattered you know so much about me Ddraig ufufufu." teased Helena.

"Um... excuse me, Miss Helena... can you tell me why I'm here in my... head?" asked Issei.

"Well to answer your question my dear Host of the Red Dragon Emperor is that you were lucky enough to be gifted by one of the Lord's most powerful objects which are my only surviving nail that was thought lost for centuries." answered Helena.

"Lucky? The kid was brutally stabbed to death by a nail in his heart and now is connected to the supernatural effectively removing his right to a normal life?" the dragon said with playful sarcasm.

"Ara Ara It's a matter of perspective really." Helena playfully replied to the large dragon before her.

"I don't understand what're you two talking about... are you two married of something because you two bicker like my parents." Issei interupted them with full genuine curiosity inside his eyes.

The beautriful woman just sincerely smiled at the young boy and touched his head with her han began to glow. Issei was just standing there jaw dropped as the voice of St. Helena began to echo.

"You are this generation's wielder of the Longinus that holds the soul of the Red Dragon Emperor that was saved by this scrap of miracle and will become a scrap of miracle yourself. You'll continue the path of domination yet you will become a true symbol of God's wrath and justice... to slay the heathens that continue to burn the world... you will continue the mission of the Faithful; to spread the word of God even if he is gone forever. The Lord may be gone but his teachings will continue in his followers. You will aid all those who needs your help no matter who they are as long they don't seek destruction. Be a channel of peace those who need it and become a monster to all heathens. Use the failures of the past to bear fruit a better future for all. You will become The Red Dragon Of Miracles. Continue the journey of peace and justice as the way you see fit." The words of Helena was cemented in Issei's mind.

Information regarding the supernatural, the three factions, the fall of man, the crucifixion of Jesus, the different mytholigical factions' existence, complete context of the Bible, the Seraphs and heaven, the two Dragon Emperor's Fight, and the death of God of the Bible after defeating the four original maou began to flash before his eyes.

"Go forth my dear Issei Hyoudou and use that scrap of miracle infused inside your heart, train hard with the Dragon Emperor, and take pride as you slaughter heathens with your holy weapons. Don't make the same mistakes as I did and become a priest for peace. Goodbye forever Issei, I'm sorry for the burden I gave you. " said Helena with a faint smile before fading into the afterlife.

"I won't fail you Helena-chan I'll make you proud!" shouted Issei with full conviction.

"Boy... are you alright, that was intense, you are now tied down with the supernatural and can never go back and you weren't even a believer before... are really okay?" asked Ddraig as he crossed his arms.

"Yes... Ddraig... I never felt more alive in my ten years of life. I'm basically toddler that got lucky enough to have the boosted gear inside me and also be scrap of miracle. From the info that was presnted to me... I will train so I may help not only my family but other people as well while also having fun!" exclaimed Issei while pumping his fist in the air.

"You are really fascinating for a child... out of all my past hosts, you're certainly have the capacity to be the most powerful host of all. The white one better watch out." Stated by the Red Dragon with full pride.

"Amen!" proclaimed Issei with a wide grin. Ddraig just chuckled at the sight of ten year old child.

"Before you go back to your parents Issei... the best course of action for now would be tying up some loose ends. " Ddraig said omniously.

"You're right... Ddraig, never in my life would I kill in my life and I'm just a toddler... but we can't stop it anyway; I'm destined to kill heathens." said Issei in a sad tone knowing full well that his innocence will be gone forever.

"Let's find him then." Issei then snapped his fingers to return to the physical world.

SCENE BREAK

"Ouch... what the hell, what did you that for." exclaimed the demented priest that "killed" a young boy earlier in the night.

"I'm Griselda, expert exorcist from the Vatican. I am here to capture you Bishop O'Brian for the crimes of molesting and killing innocent children. Surrender peacefully or meet the consequence." proclaimed the exorcist.

"Oh, I' believe I have no choice sweetheart... they''ll pardon me anyway since you have NO evidence!" said the perverted priest tiredly.

"You sicken me Father O'Brian, I'll make sure that you will get what you deserve." stated Griselda in disgust.

"Oh well fine by me let's see what the vatican says- gwahBLEUGH!" the bishop didn't finished his taunt he fell down on the floor, his back was skewered by many glowing knives effectively sending him to oblivion.

"What the... how did..." Girselda then unsheated her sword in defense for any threat.

"I am very sorry for the trouble... Miss Griselda but I have some bad blood with that man." said Issei while revealing himself to the beautiful exorcist. Griselda just stared at the small kid in front of her in complete shock.

"Maybe next time we'll meet in a more awesome place Miss Griselda!" said Issei in a joyful manner before escaping from the church building as Griselda just shook her head in confusion and called for the vatican to help clean up the mess the boy made.

"My first kill... at ten years old atleast I am going to see my mommy and daddy again!." said Issei not really happy to lose his innocence but it had to happen eventually.

"I know what I'm going to do... I'm going to protect my family, help anyone who needs me, and be an instrument to God's teachings! This vacation isn't so bad afterall!" exclaimed Issei with a sincere smile as he sprinted from roof to roof.

To be Continued

Hello Everybody thank you very much for reading my new story. Please review it really helps me.

I'm sad to see to the viewers of my other fanfiction will be on hiatus for a long while since I'm focusing on this story. This piece of fiction was heavily inspired (parody?) by Hellsing especially Father Alexander Anderson of the Iscariot Organization.

Issei will NOT BE AN ANGEL... he's just a loose canon of the Vatican and is very friendly to all other faction. Of course this will be a harem fic as well... I just can't decide unfortunately and if you have suggestions just Pm me or review.

Thanks Guys see yah!


	2. Life of a Paladin

This is a non profit fan based parody and all rights belong to their respective owners and publishers. Please support the official release.

 **God's Assassin**

"Phew, I manage to remember my parents' room number." said Issei while staring at the room that his parents were staying during the vacation and opened the door using his spare key.

"Mom! Dad! I'm back-" Issei wasn't able to finish as his little body was suddenly engulfed in a tight hug by both of his crying parents.

"Issei my boy! Where have you been... you're mother and I were worried sick!" Mr. Hyoudou managed to say while wiping his tears.

"Come on dad, I just wandered in the woods near the hotel and I lost track of time. I'm seriously fine and I am very sorry for making your worry." the young Hyoudou said as he bowed his head and lied on what really happened on his eventful life.

" _My mom and dad don't deserve to know I died and got resurrected by a nail."_ Issei thought to himself.

"Never do that again young man! Let's get you something to eat and get you to bed. " his mother finally stopped her crushing bear hug on her son and escorted her little boy to the kitchen.

Scene Break

Issei was currently lying in his bed contemplating on how ridiculous on what he went through the night.

"It's gonna get more messed up, Issei." a rough voice of a dragon said.

"Come on Ddraig, I am a ten year old kid that got stabbed by a evil old priest by a nail. I realized that I got an old dragon inside me and the nail that stabbed me turned out to be magical. What could top that. " retorted Issei.

"Don't challenge your luck, boy" replied Ddraig.

"Anyways, I need to sleep... I'm trying to think of ways on how to convince my parents that I can study to become a priest in the Vatican before we leave to Japan again." said Issei tiredly.

"I'm not going to ask you on how will you do that but as long it helps you to train your new powers. "Goodluck... I'm going to take a nap as well." said Ddraig , not really convinced on how Issei will go about his plan.

"Have faith Ddraig. Good night!" Issei exclaimed as he said his prayers and embraced the peaceful embrace of sleep.

One sleepy Night later...

Morning came and Issei did his regular morning routine in the bathroom and proceeded to go the kitchen and greet his parents.

"Ah Issei my boy, just in time, your mother and I were planning to go sightseeing to the St. Peter's Basillica before we head home. So eat your breakfast so we can end our little vacation." said Mr. Hyoudou while reading a brochure.

"It's been a great and relaxing week dear, such as shame that the Shidou family didn't go sightseeing with us. They're the ones who managed to get us here." remarked Mrs. Hyoudou.

"They had an important meeting dear." replied Mr. Hyoudou.

"Ah mom and dad." Issei spoke to get the attention of his parents.

"What is it sport?" asked his father. "Thank you for everything, I'm so lucky to have parents like you two!" Issei replied with a genuine grin.

His parents just smiled at their little angel and his mom just tussled his hair in a playful manner. "We'll do anything for you son! Just don't make us worry too much!" his mother said while laughing as she remembered when Issei came back late last night. "Just remember to give us grandchildren when you're older!" said Issei's father barely containing his chuckle.

"Thanks mom and dad!" the young Hyoudou exclaimed as he scratched his cheek in embarassment.

Scene Break

The Hyoudou family finally went to the the tourist spot of the Vatican, St. Peter's Basillica.

"Hello everybody, my name is Alex the Vatican Tour Guide at your service." A tour guide announced himself to the many tourists in front of him. "Now follow me, The Papal Basillica of St. Peter in the Vatican , is an Italian Renaissance church... " the tour guide began to drone on causing the young Issei to lose interest.

Issei while looking at the gorgeous architecture surrounding him; he saw a very familiar woman wearing a standard nun attire conversing to a priest. Seeing his parents were so immersed in their little touring adventure, the young lad began to follow the beautiful nun. "Mom and dad are so gonna ground me after this." The young Dragon Emperor said before he ran to catch up with the two.

"Griselda, are you sure you're not sick? Perhaps you need a break to relieve your stress." the old priest said in a Italian accent.

"No Bishop Maxwell I'm perfectly healthy! I'm really serious on my claim here." The exorcist replied in a exasperated tone.

"You're telling me that the demented priest you were supposed to detain was seemingly butchered with many Holy Daggers in the back by a toddler? " Archbishop Maxwell replied in a sarcastic manner.

"I know it sounds crazy but-" Griselda stopped her little plea when she saw the same boy from last night and got into her defensive position unsheating her two basic light swords.

"Hello Ms. Griselda, it's a good thing I saw you." the young Issei just waved at them while sporting an inoccent smile. The priest then immediately ran between the two protecting the child from the exorcist. "Griselda! What in God's name are you doing, he's just a child! " the priest trying to calm Griselda.

"Bishop Maxwell, he's the same boy I saw last night. He's the boy who skewered that pig of a human!" the exorcist explained herself.

"Now my dear, you could excommunicated! Threathening a child in such a holy place; have you gone mad?!" retorted priest not really liking that there are two swords close at his face.

"It's true Bishop Maxwell! Guilty as charged!" exclaimed Issei with an awkward smile while creating holy sword from out of no where in front of the priest to support his claim.

"My dear Jesus Christ..." the bishop just stared at the young boy holding a potent light spear like a toy, trying his hardest not to faint.

"You... how did you... what the..." Bishop Maxwell was really confused now, out all of the shit he went through as a priest, this is just too much.

"I believe Father that the right thing to do now is to escort the boy right now for questioning." Griselda sheating her sword. The Bishop just nodded dumbly.

"What is your name child?" asked the exorcist. "Issei Hyoudou at your service miss beautiful!" answered Issei with a toothy grin making Griselda blush from the compliment.

"Follow us then and please watch your step." ordered Griselda leading the young boy to their "interogation room". The room was really just a private lounge so that the clergy and nuns can have a donut break.

" Let's cut to the chase here young man. If you are what you say you are... why did you butchered one of our priests in a very... colorful way?" asked the bishop with Griselda standing behind him.

"It's really simple mister bishop sir, that priest tried to molest me and almost ended my life. "

"Ok, we were trying to detain him but given from your situation. We'll let it slide and please forgive the church for not handling that menace sooner. Although the question remains... how can you do that" Bishop Maxwell asked as he pointed to the glowing spear in his little hand.

"Oh this? It's a long story actually." said Issei not really in the mood to tell.

"We have time don't we?" retorted Griselda. "Ok, just a little heads up, the tale is true yet ridiculous at the same time." warned Issei, the two Catholics just raised their eyebrows.

 _One full Explanation regarding Helena's Nail and his eventful night. (Just read chapter one if you forgot what happened to him)._

"Dear Lord... a kid just explained something like that in full detail." the bishop said in a tired tone.

"That's really something... I can't believe you kid... I just can't." exasperation leaking from Griselda's mouth.

"We've been finding that nail for centuries and you managed to get stabbed by it?"

"Yeah please don't remind me about sir. The past is the past... and besides he's gone now." Issei bowed, his bangs covering his face indicating sadness. Griselda just hugged the boy in order to comfort him.

"I'm really sorry Issei for what happened to you." The old bishop solemnly bowed as he apologized.

"The past is past, besides thanks to that man, I was given a purpose to serve the Lord." Issei said making the tension light again. The two churchgoers just stared at him.

"I have a deal for you Ms. Beautiful and Mr. Bishop." said the young boy kneeled before the priest and the exorcist.

"What would that be Issei?" The bishop asked.

"Help me fulfill my mission that was entrusted by St. Helena herself and persuade the Vatican to train me to become proper Catholic Servant to the teachings of God and help me become a Priest."

"What we could the Church gain from your services Issei."

"A Red Dragon Emperor as the Church's **Trump Card**." Issei stood up as he raised his arm to manifest his iconic Boosted Gear revealing that he was weilding another Longinus besides Helena's nail.

" **BOOOOOST!** " a booming sound was released from the gauntlet.

"Deal." Griselda managed to answer as her superior's jaw was hanging loose from the sheer aura the toddler was giving off.

Scene Break

"Perhaps, we should ask the permission of your parents first Issei." Connor said with his arms behind his back while walking with Issei and Griselda.

The trio stopped when they saw Issei's parents running towards their child. The young Hyoudou was again the signature bear hug of the Mrs. Hyoudou.

"Don't worry Mr. And Mrs. Hyoudou, your child is pretty much in perfect health."

"Your son could grow up into a great man, his heart is really pure and full of conviction. "

"I appreciate the compliments to my son, but what are you trying to say?" the patriarch of the Hyoudou family asked.

"I'm trying to say Mr. Hyoudou that your son wants to be priest. As matter of fact, he's been wanting to tell you this for a long time." Connor said in a calm tone.

"Really my little Issei, I never thought he will turn out like that. I was expecting he would turn out as a pervert. Never I see the day that my baby could become a follower of God." his mother said while still hugging Issei.

"Listen Bishop Connor, me and my wife aren't the religious type, and I don't know what to say." Mr. Hyoudou was really confused.

"Well if it makes you any better, we have a special scholarship program for aspiring children that wants to serve the Lord. All of financial requirements will be handled by the Vatican. Rest assured that your beloved darling will be getting the best education we could offer. Although your child is required to stay in the Vatican. I already explained the full details to Issei here." the Catholic bishop explained.

"That's really generous in behalf of the Church but why my Issei." Issei's father said while he adjusted his glasses.

"Your son has a bright passion towards the teachings and beliefs of Christianity and he seems to like the prospect of evangelizing." Griselda proclaimed.

"Well honey, if our Issei really wants to go through this then I see no reason to object." Mrs. Hyoudou said to her husband.

"Come on dad, you said that you'll do anything for me, well do this so I could make you proud and support the cause I believe in." Issei said while using his puppy eyes.

"Well ok, as long it's free." the Hyoudou Patriarch awkwardly laughed to ease the tension. "We're going to miss you sport."

"I'm gonaa miss you too Mommy and Daddy!" the little Issei cried tears of joy and embraced his parents.

Griselda and Connor just smiled at the embracing family before them

"Not to be rude or anything, if all of you are done, can we settle the paperwork then." The old bishop said.

"I don't see why not Bishop. Lead the way." Issei's mom gestured while still holding Issei's hand.

"Then follow me."

Scene Break

"You're packed and loaded my boy!" Issei's father exclaimed. "Please call us when you have the time, please don't forget to brush your teeth, and please don't forget to wear clean underwear!" Mrs. Hyoudou then proceeded to trap Issei in a bearhug once more.

"See you next time. We love you Issei!" His parents proclaimed in unison.

"I love you more Mom and Dad!"

"Bye Issei, take care! Don't cause too much trouble in the seminary!" Issei's mom waved as they went into a taxi to the airport.

"Bye Mom... Bye Dad." Issei waved at the car that was slowly removing itself from his view. Issei then wiped his tear while still smiling.

"Come on Issei, I'll sure you to your room so you could freshen up. You'll gonna love to know you can make friends with other children in the scholarship... most of them are orphans though; so be sensitive." Griselda said in a warm tone.

"Of course Griselda-chan!" Issei exclaimed as he followed the exorcist.

"Now we should go through some house rules." said Griselda in an authorative tone as Issei listened.

"First, clean your room and always prepare for any inspections. Second, do not take or sell drugs in the Vatican. Respect any superior elders and priests. Always ask permission to enter rooms and do not wander off in the halls late in night. Never pick any fights with the other children, they're part of your team not enemies. Also, please do not oogle at your instructor's chest when shes taking to you. " the exorcist finished as she stared at Issei with disappointment.

"Sorry Griselda-chan. You're so pretty." Commented Issei making his instructor flick his forehead with a finger.

"Naughty boy. This will be your room until you're here, it's on the small side but atleast it's fully furnished. I'll come pick you up after dinner." Retorted Griselda as she left Issei to his own ramblings.

Issei just stared at his new room, the walls were painted in light green with pictures of Jesus Christ and the current pope adorning it. His bed was quite nice actually and has a bookshelf full of religious reading material beside it.

Liitle Issei just lazily layed in his new bed and smelled the sheets.

"Ah... I can't believe it worked!" shouted the young Hyoudou in delight.

"Don't be so proud yet boy, you're gonna experience a hell of a training. I heard the Vatican brutally trains their so eager volunteers to get the best results." warned Ddraig finally finished with his nap.

"Oh don't be a sourpuss Ddraig! I can handle it, I've got a special nail inside me!" Issei playfully replied.

"Suit yourself boy. I"m gonna get back to sleep." The dragon then released a loud snore.

"Lazy dragon... well time to pack! I wonder what are the other kid are like?" commented Issei.

Scene Break

A nervous Issei was currently in a dining table with all the other kids that were in the same program with him attentively listening to their commanding priest.

"Children of the Lord, I Archbishop Maxwell, am delighted me to know that the Vatican has another exceptional child to volunteer for our noble cause. May I call our new brother, Issei Hyoudou to stand and introduce yourself." a old man with a gentle smile wearing a simple priest's clothing announced.

"Hello everyone, I am very excited and happy to meet and bond with all of you. I thank the Lord for giving me this oppurtunity to serve and proclaim his good news. Please go easy on me!" Issei introduced himself to all the other children and the staff inside the room.

"Thank you Issei, you may sit down now. Ok let us pray for the bountiful blessings that God bestowed us tonight so we could carry on eating! " Maxwell joyfully exclaimed.

As Issei was eating he saw a blonde girl being bullied by a white haired boy.

"Oi blondie give me some of your meat or you're gonna get it!" the white haired boy then threatened her with a balled up fist.

"Hey stop bullying her! You have your own food so don't bother her." Defended Issei.

The white haired boy then gave Issei the evil eye and proceeded to taunt him.

"So you're the new kid huh, well I'm Freed Sellzen, I'm the head honcho in this team of babies, so listen up newbie and remember my warning. " the kid revealed himself to be Freed and continued his eating with a stink eye.

"Are you alright? " Issei said trying to comfort the girl.

"Thank you for helping me but you shouldn't have done that, Freed will get you for that and he's the best fighter we have here." The blonde girl meekly said.

"I'm not scared of that wierdo besides, I like helping beautiful girls like you." Issei replied making the blonde girl blush like a ripe tomato from his compliment.

"What's your name?" asked Issei.

"My name is Le Fay... Le Fay Pendragon." the girl meekly said.

"An interesting name... it suits you. I am Issei by the way." said Issei as he gestured for a hanshake.

Le Fay then flashed a bright smile while blushing and shook his hand.

"I think we will get along pretty well Le Fay Pendragon." Issei said in a warm tone.

Scene Break

 _7 Years later..._

A young man with brown hair was trying and failing to close the button on his collar.

"Aw dammit, this cassock will always try to ruin my day! " the young man said in an exasperated tone.

"Need some help with that... Issei." a feminine voice made itself known. Issei then turned around to see a face of a woman that could make it big in showbiz wearing a simple white nun outfit.

"Ah Griselda-chan, it's been far too long, and yes I need some assisstance with this attire. It's a special day." Issei answered with a jolly manner.

"Ah Issei, no matter how much you've grown, you still can't wear your own vestments. " Griselda said as she helped Issei wear his cassock and button his collar.

"How's Xenovia-san doing lately, I haven't seen her since she was sent to England." asked Issei in curiosity.

"Well Xenovia's still hot-headed as usual, but she managed to find a friend in that Irina girl. You know her right?" replied the exorcist.

"Yes, of course I know her, she was an old friend. Her family was the main reason why my parents got a vacation in Italy in the first place hahaha."

"The world is really a small place afterall. There, done; looking dashing as ever." commented Griselda as she finished helping Issei.

"I miss you Griselda, I miss your sadistic face when you were training us to a bloody pulp. I miss the time you flick my forehead when you caught me staring at your-" the young man was interrupted when the former used her finger to flick Issei in the forehead...hard.

"You were always a perverted child... I miss you as well." Griselda then hugged longingly the young man with Issei accepting it gladly.

"How's being the Archangel's Queen of Hearts and how's Dulio-san." said Issei still hugging Griselda with a smile.

"It's really nice actually, it's such pure bliss flying in heaven and guarding the faithful in Heaven. Also, Dulio made great progress, he finally mastered his balance breaker and suprisingly, revealed his twelve wings." Griselda explained calmly finally breaking their long hug. She then touched Issei's cheek with her warm hand as the man before her just simply stared at her lovingly.

"I really want to date you right now." Issei expressed bluntly ruining the moment.

"Oh come on Issei, I'm a decade older than you! Besides, you're going to become an ordained priest and I'm a nun! Practice celibacy why don't you!" exclaimed the blushing Brave saint.

"Nah, I'm a special kind of a priest... the kind that knows how to use a bayonet, interact with the supernatural, have an important relic in my heart, and date the girl they love... Even if you're a decade older than me, you're still the same woman I've grown fond of!" retorted Issei with a giant smug.

"This is really scandalous; I was gone for five years and the Vatican just simply ordain a seventeen-year-old to become a cleric then just lets him do to God-knows-what!" Griselda smacking Issei in the back making the red Dragon Emperor laugh.

"Seriously though, thanks for coming to my Sacrament of the Holy Orders." Said Issei in a quiet tone.

"I wouldn't miss it even if I don't want to attend it. Come on you need to get going or you'll be late" Griselda said as she ruffled the brown hair of the person beside her.

"Yes, of course!" the brunette proceeded to enter the venue for the ceromony.

We see Issei kneeling before Archbishop Maxwell wearing a mitre on his head holding a crozier signifying his authority. The sacrament of Holy Orders is almost at a close.

"You, Issei Hyoudou, are to be a faithful shepherd to God's sheep and guide then in accordance to the will of God. By the power given to me, I ordain you as the youngest Paladin in the banner of the Vatican Peacekeeping Organization; to serve the Lord with your holy weapons and by His word. In the name of the Father, the Son, the Holy Spirit..."

"Amen!" procalimed Issei proudly.

"May you prosper in your mission in keeping the peace." said Maxwell with a genuine smile.

"This is exactly what I hoped it to be..." Issei said as he looked at the stole he was wearing with the symbols of the a red cross in one side and the the isignia of the Vatican on the other one signifying him as a Papal Knight.

"We did it Ddraig... I'm finally a priest. All those seven years of intensive studying, hellish training, and chastity have finally paid off!" Issei called out to his partner.

"I'm very proud of you Issei, you managed to fulfill your dream job in such a short time! You're technically the youngest priest right now." Boomed the voice of Ddraig in a proud tone.

"It's really a bummer that my parents can't attend my ceromony." The new priest expressed in a sad manner.

"Well... it won't be a secret Vatican Organization if you know... invite them over here." sarcasm leaking from the sealed dragon's mouth.

"I'm so proud of you Issei " exclaimed Griselda as she hugged Issei once more.

"Now that you're now a full-fledged Papal Knight Issei my boy, I'm going to tell your first assignment." said Maxwell.

"Bring it on... I've been waiting for this moment for seven years." Said Issei with a full blown smile.

"Your assignment is go to a town called Kuoh, your own hometown, which is currently under the jurisdiction of the High-Class devils." started Maxwell as he threw some thick files in the table.

"These files before you show us that a small group of fallen angels had defected from Azazel's goverment; their reasons are currently in an enigma." the Arcbishop paused.

"Ok, seems interesting."

"Now, when you get there, we provided all the needed essentials for you to enact your mission. The Vatican orders you to attend Kuoh Academy as a student to give you cover and provide reconnaissance in the area. Only use force when absolutely necessary." Maxwell finished with a smirk.

"Just... reconnaissance, and an undercover stakeout." said Issei dumbly

"Yes, we are trying to approach the conflict swiftly and no bloodshed."

"So you tell me to go back to my hometown and provide reconnaissance. I know i want to see my parents again but come on! You're making me a student to spy on some devils and low level fallen angels?" said Issei seeing that his talents were being wasted.

"See the silver lining my boy, there might be cute girls there and keeping the peace is very important to prevent a war. Your passport is already ready and we prepared a private jet for you so pack up, you'll leave in midnight. You could bring a partner with you if you like." said Maxwell as he was amused at the sight of an exasperated Issei.

"I'm bringing Le Fay, well... beggar can't be choosers. What could possibly go wrong in a quiet town in Kuoh anyway." Issei said as he went back to his room to pack.

"Come on Issei, just think of it as a relaxing vacation where you could finally experience the school life the humans were so fond of." said Ddraig

"Amen." Issei lazily said

To be Continued.

Hello Once more guys. I am truly thankful for all the reviews, favs, and follows the viewers gave to me on this story. It really warms my heart. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. As always leave a review and your opinion. See you next time guys.

I promise that the next chapter will have more action; I want to just add character development to some of the characters and please pm me your suggestions and criticisms because I want this story to work.

Also I want Le fay to be in the harem so yeah... she needs some loving. Now Griselda and Le Fay are part of the harem... we got three more to go. (Issei is a priest from a secret organization of the Church... the rules of celibacy don't apply to him. He's a special kind of priest.)


	3. Killing a Fallen

This is a non profit fan based parody and all rights belong to their respective owners and publishers. Please support the official release.

 **God's Assassin**

"Aah... Kuoh! It's been seven years since I left here for the Vatican. Time sure flies by! " A tall man wearing a long, white cassock, black shirt underneath, and blackboots said with a big grin carrying two large travel bags.

"Ok enough with the nostalgia, Archbishop Maxwell provided us with a small apartment near the Kuoh Academy. We should stop there first...Hey where are you going!" a blonde girl wearing a blue nun outfit with a sorceress' hat exclaimed as she saw her partner leaving for the other direction.

"You go on ahead Le Fay, I'm visiting my parents first." The tall man said calmly.

"But Issei! We have our own protocol! We are ordered-" Le Fay was interrupted when she saw the brunette frowned deeply.

"Archbishop Maxwell isn't here darling, I am currently your commanding officer so what I say is to be followed. " Issei replied in an authorative tone with his face close to her's.

"Well... I'm your partner in this mission, so where you go I will go!"

"I'm happy that we're in agreement. If you really want to come, then follow me." Issei said as he proceeded on his trek with a blushing Le Fay following him.

They continued walking until thay stopped on a humble two-story house with Issei ringing the door bell.

"Just a moment!" a feminine voice answered and revealed herself to be Mrs. Hyoudou.

"Hi Mom! I see you're still holding up after all this years." teased Issei.

Mrs. Hyoudou just stared at her grown up son in awe as she loudly called out to her husband.

"Honey! Come down here... our baby boy is here!"

"Oh Issei my boy! It's been so long and how are you sport! " Mr. Hyoudou just patted his now taller son in the back.

"I see that you have a pretty girl behind you, is she one of your classmates in the scholarship? Are you two dating?" Issei's mom asked in rapid succession.

Before Issei can respond, Le Fay butted in the conservation.

"Hello father and mother! I am Le Fay Pendragon, the asisstant nun to your son. It's been really a pleasure in meeting you. " said the magician in a cheery tone.

"Please come in, we have so much to discuss then." offered Mr. Hyoudou

"I am really sorry Dad, but me and my companion here will have to unpack and freshen ourselves from the jetlag. We are staying on an apartment provide for us; we'll explain the details later on dinner." said Issei

"Well, suit yourselves then, I cook up your favorites then my precious little boy!" as Mrs. Hyoudou pinched Issei's cheeks.

"Come on Le Fay." Issei said as he gestured to leave.

"Our son is really lucky to have a beautiful maiden with him." Said Issei's mom.

"Thank you for the compliment!" replied Le Fay while laughing.

Scene Break

The Holy Duo, as planned, went to their provided apartment from their superiors. They were greeted by a simple flat near the school building.

"Huh... this was nicer than expected." remarked Issei.

"Let's just unpack and freshen ourselves first. After that we can proceed to plan our reconnaissanvce objective. " said Le Fay while strecthing her back.

"Hey Le Fay, we have a kitchen here. Oh yes! The fridge is fully stocked, how convenient." Laughed Issei as he took some snacks from the said fridge. He stopped when he saw a letter in the coffee table with a isignia of the Vatican on it; and he read its contents.

Dear Father Issei,

If you are reading this then I'm sure you had a pleasant trip, all of your basic needs will be provided at your convenience such as food and clothes. May the Lord bless your sacred mission and please don't use force until necessary. You may find the small flat will be enough for you to enact your assignment with effieciency. Your school uniforms and enrollment papers will be at the bedroom. As always, God Bless.

Sincerely, Archbishop Connor Maxwell of the Iscariot Peacekeeping Organization

"That's very nice, I guess we can't worry on our basic needs so we can worry on our mission. Now for- "

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" a loud shreik was heard interrupting Issei from his thoughts.

"Le Fay! I'm Here! Where are the heathens!" the killer priest proceeded to unsheath his holy bayonets in a defensive stance around Catholic magician.

"Fay-chan! Speak to me! What happened! " said Issei in protective worriness.

"There's... only... one... BEDROOM!" shouted Pendragon.

The trump card just stared at his partner dumbly and proceeded to pinch both of her cheeks in comedic annoyance.

"Fay-chan! I thought you were attacked, why in God's name did you scream for Christ's sake?! " the blonde then freed herself from the priest's pinching escapade.

"Oh use your head sometimes! There's only one bedroom dear Lord!" explained Le Fay in a flustered tone.

"So what? There's a king sized bed in here, we could easily share this bedroom with room to spare Fay-chan!" Issei said in a teasing tone.

"What do you mean "share", over my dead body! I will never share a bed with a huge pervert like you! And stop calling me Fay-chan!" the magician said while blushing madly.

"Oh Fay-chan, you have wounded me so! Why must you tell such blatant lies!" Issei said in mock sadness and proceeded to push Pendragon softly, enough for her to fall down on the soft matress with Hyoudou following suit and layed beside her.

"Oh stop stuggling Le Fay Pendragon, my best friend for seven years, why would I ever take advantage over you? If I were to make love... I'll make sure that it is consensual, and after our marriage my dear. " Issei said seductively as he bit his partner's ear lobe.

Le Fay just stared motionless, she knows that he knows how to make her swoon over him. "My dear Pendragon, I thank the Lord for giving the chance to meet you, to bond with you... to be with you."

"Issei... please not now, we have to visit your parents right? Please..." the nun was interrupted once again by the priest in front of her.

"Sei così perfetto, voglio solo sconvolgerti, Sei una bella monaca, sono solo un semplice prete che ha guardato la tua bellezza. Ti amo così tanto ... proteggerò, custodirò, vi rovinerò con ogni fibra del mio essere." Issei expressed whole heartedly in Italian. _Translation:_ _You are so perfect, I just want to upset you, You are a beautiful nun, I'm just a simple priest who had looked at your beauty. I love you so much ... I will protect you, I will guard you, I will ruin you with every fiber of my being_.

"Tu sei il ragazzo che mi abbraccia, tu sei la volpe che mi tira con i suoi rimorchiatori, sono la tua donna, tu sei il mio uomo. Tu sei l'unico che mi completa tutto secondo i piani del Signore." replied Le Fay. _Translation:_ _You are the guy who embraces me, you are the fox who pulls me with his tugs, I am your woman, you are my man. You are the only one who completes me according to the plans of the Lord_

"You always know how to moisten me up." the magician said in a quiet tone.

"So... now, can we share the bed?" teased Issei as he lovingly kissed her forehead.

"Do I have even a choice in the matter? You'll just sneak in here in the middle of the night anyway. What about your parents though...we're going to be late. "

"I'll call them later that we got important business here, I'm sure they'll understand. I'm making sure that we'll eat breakfast there though. " responded Issei as he softly entangled his fingers in her hair and his other hand is near her curvy waist.

Le Fay was also busy inspecting Issei's lean body, the Catholic Priest was tall, with a muscular build but not too muscular. He had abs... glorious abs. Penndragon didn't have enogh willpower to stop her drooling and began to pant heavily from their "intimate moment".

"Fay-chan, you're so pervy tonight aren't you? Lust is a mortal sin, time to absolve you my beautiful magician." playfully teased Issei.

"Ise-kun, wait don't touch there you Pervitito!" the nun exclaimed before letting out a moan of arousal.

Issei then lovingly carressed her breasts, touching the two mounds of pure c-cup goodness; only protected by the magician's thin layer of fabric.

"~Like that my wonderful fairy? So sinful for a nun such as you~" teased Issei.

"Stop teasing me Father Hyoudou! Aah... so shameless... please I can't control myself if you continue to that- Aahaahh." Le fay managed to moan out.

"You're progressing really well Fay-chan! Not only your magical powress get better, you've made an exceptional boost in your bust powress. Alright I'll let you go, I have to plan for our mission anyway, so call me when dinner is ready. " said Issei as he ceased his arousing assault leaving the blonde Catholic a blushing mess.

"We'll continue our "bonding" next time, I'll be in the livingroom." said Issei with a lazy yawn.

"What kind of priest are you!" exclaimed Pendragon.

The Next Day (Enrollment)

"Ah, why do we have to go to school again?" complained Issei wearing the Academy's uniform replacing his usual priestly attire.

"According to our orders that YOU should have read. We have to keep a low profile, this town is currently under the jurisdiction of two devil king's families."

"The world was made beautiful by the Lord and he gave it to the humans. The jurisdiction should belong to us, the faithful. " said Issei in a snarky tone.

"It was given by the superior angels as a peace offering after the war." replied Le Fay not really in the mood to argue with her partner.

"How disappointing, my own hometown... to be under the thumb of the devils."

"The people living here aren't too religious by the fact there's an abandoned church right there; and besides, I hear the devils here are very welcoming." The magician pointed a small, clearly abandoned church with her finger.

"When the time comes, our 9th crusade will finally take back what belongs to the church and its people." Said Issei omniously.

"Now, now... that won't be coming for two centuries though."

The church duo stopped their walking in front of a huge gate of the academy. They saw students trying their very best not to be late by running frantically.

Issei sighed. "Oh this is so going to be a boring reconnaissance."

"Come on, we'll be late and it seems we have student council memeber waiting for us." Le Fay said taking note of a female student with a bobcut hairstyle.

"Hello, my name is Sona Shitori, the School Council President, currently a third-year." The female introduced herself like a professional. Issei and Le Fay immediately sensed she was not human, based on her aura.

"Sona Shitori, you must be my senpai. I am Issei Hyoudou, a second year. My friend Le Fay Pendragon, also a second year. It is a pleasure meeting you." Issei immediately took Sona's hand and shook it, while flashing a princely smile.

"Nice to meet you as well, Mr. Hyoudou and Ms. Pendragon. What are your class numbers so I may escort both of you." Sona said while blushing lightly but noticed silver crosses around the necks of both transfer students.

"Are you two religious perhaps?" asked Sona trying not to sound uncomfortable to be near a holy object.

"Of course, very religious! We serve the Lord with outmost grace." said Le Fay sweetly making the Sitri heiress more uncomfortable.

"How about you Sona? Do you believe the teachings of Jesus Christ?" Issei continued his "assault" to the devil making her head ache.

"No comment on that. I apologize deeply, I remembered I had a paper to finalize to the council. I will call someone to assist both of you." Said Sona while holding her aching head.

"No need for that senpai! We are already familiar with our respective rooms. Take care Kaichou!" Issei exclaimed with bow hiding his full blown smirk.

"Oh yes... if you excuse me, I'll be going off now!" said the Sitri devil in haste laeving them alone.

"That was very rude of you Issei! She was only trying to help us." ranted Le Fay.

"Eh, I just want to have fun. If I'm going to school with with a litter of devil heathens; I'm going to make most of it." retorted the paladin.

"See you later Issei. This is my classroom, take care!" said Le Fay while going to the opposite direction. Issei continued to go through his own classroom and made his presence known to the teacher.

"Class, please be quiet for a while, we have a new student. Please introduce yourself... Mr. Hyoudou." Explained the teacher to the tall brunette with the girls taking notice of him and the boys wanting to shred him to pieces.

"Hello everyone... My name is Issei Hyoudou. I'm very excited in meeting all of you. Please go easy on me." Issei ended with a dashing smile and wink making the female population exclaiming that there was another prince in Kuoh. The male population... weren't impressed.

"That's nice Mr. Hyoudou, does anyone have any questions for him." Hands immediately went up earning them a huge sigh from their teacher as she picked one student.

"Hi my name is Katase, where do you come from?" asked a certain pink haired girl.

"Hello Katase. I'm actually a Kuoh native but I spent most of teen life in Italy, specifically Vatican City. Before anyone ask why I have a cross in my neck is that I'm a devout Catholic." said Issei proudly. The students just stared in awe.

"What do you like to see in a girl! Do you have a girlfriend." shouted a female student.

"To answer your question, I like fiesty girls and who believs strongly in their faith. A good body doesn't hurt too. Huh, as a matter in fact... no, I am single." Issei reponded with an awkward laugh leaving the female the female population screaming in glee at the new prince of kuoh. The boys seethed in anger at Issei for making the girls .

"Ok enough with the silly questions. Issei Hyoudou, you can choose any spare seat. I have to continue the lesson please." The teacher said in annoyance.

Issei just absentmindly seated himself in the middle, not noticing an angry perverted duo.

"This is soo boring. Why did Bishop Maxwell even gave me this assignment. Oh for the Lord almighty, please give me something to do." Issei expressed his internal struggle in his head, waiting for something to happen.

Scene Break

School was finally over, students were joyously happy that they can move on for the rest of the day. Nothing much had happened, it was quiet and peaceful, too peaceful for a proatagonist's liking.

"I am a man of peace, yet this day was so anticlimactic. I was right, nothing happens in Kuoh. The devils were nice enough to not cause any trouble. This is too boring, Maxwell is really a lousy agent. The only interesting that happened today was breakfast and I got wink from so-called queen of Kuoh Academy." complained Issei.

"Le Fay is also busy with her new school life! I can't really rain on her parade, she was genuinely smiling while inreacting with her new friends. I should've expected, she wanted a normal life since we met. " Issei sighed.

While walking back to their flat, a black haired girl with a cute face and a desirable body revealed herself in front of him.

"Um, excuse me? What can I do for you?" Issei questioned the motives of the beautiful girl in his gaze.

"Do you have a girlfriend? If not... I ask you on a date please!" the girl said shyly while blushing. Most men would never turn down an offer from a beautifuk maiden such as herself but Issei wasn't just any man. He could see clearly the pathetic facade the girl was putting on. Issei just smiled at her, wanting to play her game.

"Interesting, of course, I would never turn down a lady's request. What is your name by the way."

"My name's Yuuma Amano! Thank you for accepting me! Please meet with me up on Sunday at this bridge, 10 am sharp; bye!" The woman revealed herself to Yuuma Amano and left right away.

"Hahahhaha! So the old bishop was right! There are fallen angels in the area... this might turn out fun!" laughed Issei at the idea of dating a fallen angel.

"Might as well know her motives first, this is a reconnaissance afterall." remarked Issei. As he continued walking home, he sensed another presence; someone was also following him. He looked around his surroundings, seemingly nothing out of the ordinary.

"A devil is following me? Hmm... I could skewer that threat already but that could start a war... I can't blow my cover yet. I'll just ignore it for now." contemplated Issei in his mind and went home.

The devil in question that was following him was none other than a small white haired girl wearing the Kuoh school uniform.

"I have to report back to Rias-buchou."

Scene Break

"Oh come on Rias! He's just religious for Maou's sake! Stop being paranoid for once." Sona said in an exasperated tone.

"I just can't allow any form of trouble in my territory Sona! I had Koneko spy on him. I just want to protect my servants that's all." The two heiress stopped their fighting when they saw the white neko walking up to them.

"Aah Koneko! How was your mission?" Rias said in genuine worry.

"I'm alright Buchou... Issei Hyoudou is relatively normal."

Sona just smirked at Rias for being paranoid, earning her a glare from the crimson ruin princess.

"Although, he was asked on a date by a fallen angel, I have a hunch that she has ulterior moves."

"Maybe he has a sacred gear? I heard from my sister that Azazel is recruiting humans who havesacred gears to replenish their ranks." quipped Sona.

"You may have something there Sona... Koneko, we should keep an eye on their date; I can't stand my kouhai being killed in our territory." finalized Rias.

"Just don't blow things out proportion Rias... the last thing we need is to start a war." warned Sona.

"Don't worry Sona, we'll be extra careful." teased the Gremory.

Scene Break

Today was Sunday, the air was cool and refreshing, children playing in the parks, not a cloud in th sky. A perfect day for a date. A man was waiting patiently in the bridge, obviously looking for somone.

"Good thing Le Fay has a club day or else she will be blowing up by now when if she finds that I have a date with someone." said Issei in an amused tone.

"I'm sorry for letting you wait for too long! Now, are you ready for our date." A gorgeous woman said innocently at Issei.

"I'm ready when you are... lets have fun." said Issei with a smile, although inside, he was dreading to put his blade on her throat. He took her hand and proceeded with their "date". They went to gift shops, had fun in the amusement parks, and took a break on a parfait shop. Their date continued til late afternoon.

They ended their date on a fountain in the center of the park.

"I had fun today Issei!" said Yuuma sweetly.

"Likewise as well, Amano-chan." responded the priest knowing that the emotions of the girl beside were fake making him laugh inside.

"Issei... I have a request." the fallen angel said.

"What would that be?"

"I want you... to die for me."

Yuuma Amano then shredded her clothes in place of some-kind-of-a dominatrix outfit; exposing her voluptuous assets. Issei just smirked at the sight, his pervy side enjoying the show.

"Blame God for giving your sacred gear! The date was sublime... for a dateless loser like you!" exclaimed Raynare with a demented grin as she threw her light spear point black at Issei's head.

What happened next shocked her to the very core. Her light spear was completely shattered when it made direct contact to the man's forhead. Issei didn't even flinched and acted like as if nothing happened.

"That was... entertaining Fallen Angel. Now what is your name?" asked Issei with a mocking arrogance.

"How are you even alive! Doesn't matter, I'll just keep killing you 'til you shrivel at my feet in a bloody pulp!" Raynare then created numerous light spears continuing her barrage at the "hapless fool". After her barrage ended, she smiled deeply, but after the dust settled revealing nothing but a destroyed fountain, no dead body found.

She turned around, and to her great horror, she found Issei smiling at her, not a scratch in sight.

"I appreciate the effort, but I'm afraid its time to end this little charade of ours." said Issei in calm tone, manifesting his priest attire with Holy Scriptures surrounding him. Raynare stood still in fright.

"My name is Father Issei Hyoudou of the Vatican Peackeeping Organization Project: Iscariot." said politely with a bow. He then summoned a piece of expensive paper in the air.

"I am here under orders of the Church because of YOUR governor, Azazel, asked for our assisstance to eliminate his unruly subordinates. His very words were-

"I don't care for those suckers, they cause too much trouble, I am a peaceful man, if you see any of the fallen angels threatening you. Be my guest and eliminate them."

Issei finished reading the document and threw it away leaving a mortified fallen angel.

"Impossible! You tricked me! I don't wanna die! Get away from me you dipshit!" said Raynare while trying to escape frantically, flying away. Issei then threw two holy bayonnet at her with great accuracy, wounding her wings effectively letting her crashdown painfully.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience... I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name."

"My name is Raynare... please have mercy!" said Raynare while coughing blood.

"Aah! Sorry for the inconvenience Raynare, but I'm afraid... you won't hurting anyone anymore." proclaimed Issei omniously as he cupped her chin and manifested his bayonnet.

"A shepherd I shall be for my Lord, for Him. Power that descended in my hand may carry out his Word with swift justice. So I shall flow like a river, dealing with heathens with utmost efficiency. Amen." said Issei with a solemn bow.

The priest then proceeded to impale his blade in Raynare's heart slowly and painfully killing her. She was then engulfed in holy flames, turning her body into ash. She letted out a scream of pain before dying in a whimper of regret.

"It is truly a shame Raynare, maybe in different circumstance, we could have been friends." Issei said as he stared at her cremated ashes.

"Well, that's now taken care of-" Issei stopped when he saw the shocked and scared faces of the Gremory's peerage.

"I can explain." said Issei dumbly.

"I was right all along! How did you manage to hide your power from us!" said Rias.

"Now Rias-senpai, I come in absolute-" started Issei before he was interrupted by a sword near his throat.

"I am the Knight of Rias-sama! Do not come any closer." exclaimed Kiba.

"Listen, I am just doing my job here... Do not dare... threaten me again, pretty boy." Warned Issei before sending the knight back to his peerage with a shove. The devils then got into their defensive positions.

"Listen here Papal Knight, This town is under my jurisduction. I can't afford any-" Rias was interrupted when Issei flared out his holy aura sending all of her peerage including herself to their knees.

"I am a man of virtue Ms. Gremory, I only use violence when necessary, that fallen angel... attacked me first. I was defending myself. I painfully know that this is your teritorry, but the Vatican is also concerned with a high number of rebellious fallen angels; if you heard my statement earlier. I want both of our houses to be friends and allies. Project Iscariot strives peace and justice, like you devils also strive for."

"I still cannot allow you to act willi-nilly! Father Issei, but I guess you're right though..." Rias said, trying to stand but failing to do so.

"Our factions are currently in a state of cold war. I do not want to continue this cycle of hatred of ours. Perhaps, we can talk tomorrow after school in your headquarters. Heed my warning though, never give me the reason to silence all of you."

The devils just stared at the powerful priest, trying desperately to fight back the pressure.

"Farewell... Rias Gremory and peerage. Amen." Issei waved goodbye manifesting bible scriptures to surround him and he teleported back home.

"Such power... to have him in the enemies' side..." mused Akeno in pleasure, her masochistic side coming out from the pressure the paladin released.

"I just hope he isn't an enemy Buchou, if he were serious, even the combined strength of ours' and Kaichou's peerage... we wouldn't lay a scratch against him." Said Koneko while breathing heavily.

"What do we do Rias-buchou." asked Kiba.

"I don't know... but we'll figure it out soon." panted Rias.

Scene Break

The bell rang indicating the dismissal of classes much to the excitement of students. We see our protagonist walking lazily in the hallway with his partner to go home.

"Father Hyoudou, are you alright?" asked Le Fay when she saw her superior in deep thought.

"Oh yes I'm alright! I just keep thinking that I forgot something." replied Issei while holding his chin.

They stopped when they saw Yuuto Kiba, the crown prince of Kuoh Academy, approached them.

"Issei Hyoudou, our president would like to meet you. Please come with me." said Kiba with a smile.

"Oh yeah... forgot about that... can we do this tomorrow? Because the Cardinals are fighting the Cubs tonight ." responded Issei.

"It seems it might be important Issei, maybe you should go."

"Oh ! You must be the other transferee student here. I say I didn't catch your name." said Kiba as he flashed his signature smile.

"My name is Le Fay Pendragon! Nice meeting you Kiba-kun."

"Please... the pleasure is mine." Kiba said as he took the blonde magician's hand and kissed it in politeness making the catholic nun blush profusely.

Issei just stared at "their flirting" in shock. He did not like this, not at all.

"Okay pretty boy, show me your headquarters now!" shouted the Paladin as he grabbed the swordsman in the collar away from his beloved magician, dragging the knight in a comedic manner as Le Fay just waved back.

"Kiba Yuuto, you seem like a decent man, for a devil... but I know your the most eligible bachelor in the whole academy.

"What are you trying to say then?"

"I'm saying that... Le Fay is off limits." the papist said darkly.

"Oh of course! I was just introducing myself, Issei!" Kiba said, growing afraid at the papist.

"Better keep your word then."

Issei stopped dragging the poor devil boy when they saw an abandoned class building.

"We are here..."

"Huh... I expected more from a rich heiress."

"We use that room as cover, but trust me the interior is more than welcoming."

Then they heard a feminine scream in the old building making the protective knight run to the source with a reluctant Papal knight in tow.

When they opened the large door they were greeted with a bickering Crimson haired devil and a smug blonde pretty boy with all their peerages in the room; with a white haired bishoujo in a maid outfit.

"For the last time Riser! I am not marrying a pig like you!" screamed Rias.

The papist just stared at the chaos ensuing with a grin as he shook his head.

"Looks like I'm not going to watch the Cardinals tonight."

To be Continued

Thank you ver much for reading this chapter. Please leave a review,your reviews always keep me motivated to write this. I am thankful for the favs and follows of this story. I'm so sorry for not updating early but I promise all of you that I'll keep trying my best. Have a nice day to all of you and please Review, don't hesitate in criticizing me; having haters helps me become better.


	4. Freed the Bastard

This is a non profit fan based parody and all rights belong to their respective owners and publishers. Please support the official release.

 **God's Assassin**

It was lovely Friday afternoon, Father Hyoudou of the Iscariot Organization only wanted kick back and relax. Yet, all he got was a shouting contest between devils.

"For the last time Riser! I am not marrying a pig like you!" screamed Rias.

The papist just stared at the chaos ensuing with a grin as he shook his head.

"Looks like I'm not going to watch the Cardinals tonight."

The Kinight of the Vatican then proceeded to enjoy the show of two devils from noble families going at each other's throats. He then waved at the Gremory's Peerage with a simple smile, uncaring to the noise between the heirs; he then proceeded to join their conversation.

"Issei! You're early!" shouted Rias.

"What do you mean early? You sent pretty boy to escort me here." Issei turned around to face Rias, Riser, and the Lucifuge maid.

"Who's this ozzy osbourne looking motherfucker." swore Issei pointing at Riser mockingly, making the room deadly silent.

"You flithy human! I am Riser of the Phenex Clan! I would not tolerate a lowly scum my good name!" Riser exclaimed as he used his griped his fist, preparing a fireball.

"Wait Riser! He's my guest!" shouted Rias.

"Are you really that desperate, Rias? Using a mere schoolboy to fight me, just to have a slim chance in beating me. You are adorable and laughable." asked Riser.

"Anything to get away from you!." Exclaimed the Gremory Heiress.

"A devil attacking a poor defenseless school boy? I really overestimate your morality. devils." said quietly by Issei while transforming his school uniforn to his regular priest garments with a flash of light, revealing his silver cross around his neck.

Riser continued to laugh until felt a fiery hand gripping his shoulder painfully making the arrogant devil fall to his knees whimpering in pain as the fire began to engulf him.

"You're not the only one here with the affinity for fire Devil. Listen here devil... the only reason you're alive right now is because of I don't want this school to be obliterated as they are innocent students. I am more than capable of handling your pretty peerage with both of my hands tied behind my back. Understand? " The Papal knight said as he continued to torture his prey.

Riser just stared in a mixture of shock and pain as he saw his own peerage looking like they saw a ghost. Yubelluna, his queen, the only one brave enough to defend his king; fired a energy beam at Issei with her full might.

Issei just took the energy beam face first; without even flinching. Everyone in the room was surprised including the Ultimate Queen.

"It pains me to not kill you now, it could do the whole world a favor."

"Papist enough! Stand down now!" ordered Grayfia using her own body keeping Issei from harming Riser.

"Of course, I wouldn't be so foolish in challenging the wife of Lucifer... I don't want to accidentally start a war." arrogantly proclaimed Issei as he stopped assaulting the Phenex.

"Who are you!" shouted Riser taking deep breaths from exhaustion .

"I am Father Issei Hyoudou of the Iscariot Peacekeeping Organization. Please to meet you Phenex." Issei introduced with a bow.

"So our sources are true, the Vatican has their own team of powerful beings."

"You are correct Lucifuge maid! A team of loyal troops of the Church is the name, protecting the Holy Father is our game." Issei said while dusting off imaginary dust from his clothes.

Issei turned his gaze at Riser tended by his peerage while his wounds were regenerating quickly.

"Interesting... a Phenex devil does possess a powerful healing factor."

"What do you want Priest?" asked Riser with hindered pride.

"Oh, your fiance just wanted a little chat with me regarding on my place in her "jurisdictional" territory. Although, it seems I made quite a ruckus here.I should be leave, don't let me interrupt your honeymoon planning." said Issei as he turned around and waved goodbye to Rias.

"You disrespected a Noble Devil! I'll make sure to make you pay!" Riser said with all the remaining confidence he could muster.

Issei continued walking casually, completely indifferent to the shouts of anger sent to him. He then proceeded to summon a horde of bible scriptures to teleport away.

"That nuisance of a priest..." said Riser with gnashing teeth.

"Phenex-sama! I'm ordering you to calm down. The match will continue as planned since Rias-sama refused your proposition. It's best that you shoulgo home and prepare for it. "

"Fine, I will concede for now my beloved Rias, goodluck in ten days, you're gonna need it." taunted Riser in an ominous tone as he teleported alongside his peerage.

"Farewell Lady Rias, may you push through, Farewell everyone." Added Grayfia as she teleported using her transportation seal.

Rias slumped into her knees with a depressing look, tears streaming from her face; her peerage trying to comfort their master.

"I don't want be with that pig!" choked Rias.

"Don't worry... we will fight for your freedom, even it if kills us." Akeno hugged her King tightly.

"Akeno-nee is right! We will do everything for you Buchou, we are your peerage afterall." said Koneko with conviction.

"The only thing we can do is to train as hard so we could free you Buchou." Kiba spoke with full confidence.

The Crimson Ruined Princess lifted her head gentely to face her peerage, her friends with a grateful smile.

Their touching moment was cut short; when a very familiar blonde magician made herself known in the ORC Clubroom, holding an unconscious girl, crying out to them to help her.

"What happened to her." Rias kneeled before the body inspecting her giry wounds.

"We were attacked by Fallen Angels saying they need her for their plan. I could have defeated them but the girl was hit by a light spear and was fading; I manage to teleport to the nearest safe building in your territory. Please help her!" Pendragon exclaimed in rapid succession.

"Aren't you a magician, can't you heal her?" asked Akeno.

"I have my limits devil! Just have a heart and help her!" Le Fay replied.

"What do we can get from helping her."

"Add her in your peerage! She has a sacred gear! Twilight Healing to be exact! Please help me, she's dying.!"

"Ok! What's her Name!" Rias shouted as she manifested her vacant bishop piece and proceeded with the ceremony.

"Asia Argento!"

The room was filled with crimson glow for a few moments before it subsided, revealing a healed and alive girl.

"She will be alright, all she needs now is some rest." Akeno said as she laid the former nun in the expensive couch.

"Thank the Lord, thank you. Father Issei will be so mad hahahaha." Le Fay laughed.

The situation was pretty ironic, a catholic nun begged for help to a bunch of teenage devils.

"What happened, why did a group of fallen angels attacked you." Kiba finally popped the question.

"They wanted her sacred gear through a ceremony, a process that will kill her. As I said, I manage to hold them off before we teleported to your place."

"So that's how your reincarnation system works. Pretty useful." remarked Le Fay.

"You were attacked by fallen angels in my territory! We should fight back!" screamed the crimson beauty.

"Those scum, to hurt an innocent girl." Akeno said with gritted teeth.

"Buchou, I suggest we pay them a visit." The white neko suggested.

"Where is they're base, Pendragon?" questioned the Gremory.

"Follow me then." Le Fay answered seriously.

"Isn't this coming about to fast Rias." warned Akeno.

"I don't care, an innocent nun almost died in my wake! I can never simply let slide!"

Pendragon stopped walking and turned around to face the devils.

"You devils... do have righteousness afterall." she said with a sincere smile.

"We have our greed, but we still have our conscious. Besides, most of us here were once human." replied Koneko.

In the Abandoned Church

Rias' Peerage was slowly but surely, obliterating every single treacherous fallen angel in their wake. Systematically casting spells of destruction, holy lightning, slashes from many sword strikes, and full physical powress was seen in the old abandoned church.

"AraAra Looks like we got an early training session Rias ufufu." teased Akeno sending bolts of electricity at her enemies.

"This is for hurting my new bishop!" shouted Rias as she fired another ball of destruction.

Scene Break

Father Hyoudou was currently typing on his laptop in the livingroom.; currently reflecting on the events that transpired earlier.

"This is interesting, two noble devils forced to marry each other with only a pathetic rating game can end it, an ultimate class devil maid... this is just ridiculously interesting. " he said in an amused tone.

"I was right in putting a tiny camera in that building... very important information that can be used... but's not enough. I need more information."

He glanced at his wall clock indicating that it's 7:30 pm. He letted out a small chuckle.

"Le Fay's truly having fun with her school life, I made the right choice of letting her come with me, the Lord knows how she deserves it." He remarked.

Issei then relaxed in his recliner and grabbed his cellphone to contact his superior. It rang for a few seconds until somone answered.

"Hello, is this Father Hyoudou I presume." a familiar voice answered.

"Why yes Arcbishop Maxwell, I have some information regarding the devils in the area. They seem pretty harmless, just doing some contracts with some nonbelievers. I'll scout the remaining fallen angels in the area in the following week, I got a lead from one myself. I'll email you the full report later sir"

"Did you consumed her memories I assume? Well done Father Hyoudou, you outdid my expectations yet again. Yet I have another mission for you." Maxwell's jolly tone was replaced with a dark one.

"What would that be?"

"Our intelligence had spotted former class 1 exorcist Freed Sellzen in your area and he seems to be working with the fallen angels. You do remember him though."

"How could I forget that man, so you finally found him, in Kuoh no less... what are my orders. " the papist said with a smirk.

"Interrogate him, know what he knows and then you can eliminate him." Maxwell said coldly.

"Gladly. God Bless, Arcbishop Maxwell" Issei said joyously.

"Amen, Papal Knight." And with that the call ended.

"Freed Sellzen. My next target. I'll start the search tomorrow."

Issei continued to relax in his chair, he thoughts to began to drift to a certain maid.

"That silver haired maid is quite cute, as expected from the new Lucifer himself." sighed Issei. He then looked at the clock, the night was still early.

"Better watch the game now, the Cardinals better win." quipped Issei while humming a happy tune.

Just as he was about to turn the tv on, he heard a loud noise in the vicinity. He stared at the window, revealing the old church was the source of the noise.

"What are they doing now. If they did something stupid I'll..." he sighed in disappointment.

Scene Break

The white nekoshou was pounding fallen angels with her bare fists with outmost efficiency, with the knight making way a for his master by cutting down the rogue exorcists blocking the way.

"I'm really ashamed." the Catholic magician commented while casting some explosive spells behind her.

"About What?"

"This were our rogue exorcists in the English Church, for that I deeply apologize." Le Fay replied as she looked at the battered bodies of the exorcists.

"Do not worry, I'll try my very best to protect my area." Responded Rias with a smile.

The team managed to pummel their way to the basement of the building revealing a small group of fallen angels and some rogue exorcist making a last stand.

"I am Rias Gremory,I will never tolerate for your violence as I draw breath!" she said as he released orbs of destruction at the fiends.

Most of the exorcists was immediately obliterated leaving only a small squadron of fallen angels and one exorcist with a sword and a large gun.

""HAHAHAHAHHA! Oh you shitty devils are such a treat! Looks like my pretty little sword will taste blood tonight!" the exorcist that survived letted out a demented laugh.

"That sword is that..." Kiba said with fright and a mix of anger.

"An Excalibur Fragment! How did you get that!" the magician finished the knight's sentence.

The rougue papist pointed his sword and attention to Le Fay.

"Well if it isn't poor, frail, little Pendragon... Its's been far too long! Im gonna enjoy raping you tonight!" the exorcist continued his laugh causing Le Fay to fall back in fear and disgust.

"It can't be... Freed, no! I thought you were gone!"

"Well blondie bitch! I was but returned by working under an higher up and it got me a sweet ass gun and a shiny sword! Excalibur Nightmare is ready to slice n' dice you devil chumps!"

"Freed and seven of you cadets! All of you handle the devils while we get the girl back!" shouted a voluptuous woman with blue hair.

"Over our dead bodies! I will destroy that sword!" Kiba lounged forward, using his Sword Birth to create demon swords to fight Freed.

"So you want to dance pretty boy!? Well let's tango!" Freed said as he swung his powerful sword to Kiba's, immediately destroying it and sending him flying over the wall.

"Akeno! Koneko! Don't let those fallen escape! I'll deal with the exorcist!" ordered Rias, earning nods from her Queen and Rook as they followed the the cowards.

Le Fay casted a few curses at Sellzen which was only dispelled by the Nightmare Fragment with ease.

"You always were a weakling, the only thing you've grown was damn breasts... not that I'm complaining HAHHAHA!"

"You disgusting pig!"

"Sweet Nightmares for now Bondie Bitch!" proclaimed Freed as he used his excalibur to cast a dome around Le Fay that made her fall asleep.

He now setted his sights on Rias.

"Well lookie look! I have a big tittied red head tonight!" he shouted as he fired his gun at the Gremory heir.

Rias barely dodged the bullet that gave her cold sweat, but what horrified her was the aftermath of the shot. The wall behind her was completely demolished; this earned another demented laugh from Freed.

"A pistol... did that? Impossible..." she remarked in terror.

"Like it?! It's an experimental gun from those Grigori chumps!" Freed replied as he showcased his gun.

"11mm, Anti-Devil .500 casull magnum elite. Customized blessed macedonian silver bullets with exploding mercury tips. A perfect weapon for regenerating heathens and shitty Devils like you! HAAHHAHHAHAH!"

"Oh bring it fucking on! I dont care if that gun will kill me! I will never let you harm her and my peerage! Take this!" she said valiantly as she fired an orb of destruction eradicating a fallen angel in her way .

"Now I'll just explode your head now and rape your bloody body later! BYE BYE Princess!" as he said that he pulled the trigger and fired the dreaded bullets at Rias.

Rias tried to dodge all the bullets, but try as she might, they were too many flying pieces of explosive silver trying to get her. Her reflexes were fast, but the experimental bullets were inhumanely faster. She was surrounded by a group of fallen angels, light spears ready to impale her.

Freed got closer to the devil and fired another round at point blank at her forehead.

Her world was in slow-motion, the bullet was headed for her, she can't dodged this one. Just as she closed her eyes a large unstretched arm blocked the bullet with it's gloved palm. Rias turned to her right to see her savior, it revealed a very familiar face of a certain priest wearing a large grin, ignoring his bleeding hand.

"Father... Issei Hyoudou, to what do I owe this unexpected pleasure!" Rias managed to say in an relieved tone.

"Oh you know... the usual. Seeing that you devils and fallen angels were having a lively party; I had to join! Also, it's not everyday that you see your beloved partner unconscious in an old church building. I suggest you help your knocked out knight over there"

"Hyoudou... no it can't be!" Freed said in a mixture of fear and delight.

"Ah Freed Sellzen, what a delicious coincidence! I'm assigned to find and kill you hahaha! You hadn't changed a bit in all this years!"

"What are you clowns doing? Attack him!" ordered Sellzen to his crew of former members of Grigori.

"Ah come on Freed ol' buddy! It's that what you treat old friends! Even though we're enemies now, you knocked out my partner... It's still splendid to see you!" he replied teasingly as he decapitated, annihilated, humiliated the fallen angels who attcked him in swift motion with his favorite bayonets.

"Let's have a heart to heart!" Issei taunted omniously while still sporting a sadistic grin, brandishing his bayonets while walking towards the demented exorcist.

"Get away from me!" the white haired exorcist, after a long time, was scared shitless.

"Come on Freed, you know I don't like my hunt bearing easy prey. Fight me! Use that fragment you stole! Or use that gun on me again!"

"I said stay away you dirty motherfucker!" Freed said as he swung his sword to clash with Issei's bayonets with great speed and power.

Sellzen then performed a dropkick to the the priest's gut providing him some much needed distance. He took out his gun and shot his target rapidly.

Issei, quickly used his bayonets to block every single bullet that was sent to him, the barrage continued until Freed needed to reload.

"Fuck! I'm out, where's that ammo bag." he swore.

Issei jus stared at his now broken and shambled blades with outmost delight.

"That gun is so strong! This is stronger than most high caliber firearms! I want it!" Issei said like a child saw a new toy in a store.

He summoned a chain to restrain the rogue bastard's firing hand and sprinted closer to him to snatch Freed's gun and ammo gun.

"Motherfucker! That's my gun! Give that fucking back!" Freed exclaimed as he used his sword to create shadows that will give anyone nightmares.

"This is truly perfection, the Grigori outdid themselves yet again..." Issei smiled as he gazed at the new weapon while reloading it. He then gave attention to the running madman coming for him. He then aimed and pulled the trigger twice.

The shot severed Freed's leg clean off, making him stumble in a pathetic manner.

"If you gonna cry about it here. I prefer my bayonets any way." Said the papist haughtily as he threw the gun to the crazy bastard.

"The fuck, I have enough of this shitty night! I'll get you for this Hyoudou!" he managed to say as he dropped some smoke bombs to escape.

"What are you doing! You let him escaped, what were you thinking?!" Kiba said while holding a dazed but alright Le Fay Pendragon.

"Yuuto-kun, use your head will 'ya. We need him alive so we could know where his superiors are. Two birds with one stone hehehehah." the priest then revealed a tracking device monitor to them.

"As of now, Freed is now 5 km. away from us in Kuoh Forest."

"Ingenious Isse-kun." Rias remarked.

"You really are something." added Kiba in a kind and tired tone.

""Yes, yes I'm flattered. Can you give Fay-chan to me? Let me hold her!" he said in an irritated tone as he was uncomfortable with his partner holding the blonde knight as her support.

Kiba willingly gave Le Fay to Issei's arms.

"Thank you Ise-kun." the magician said sweetly.

"Of course, you still not off the hook though, you have a lot of explaining you reckless Fay-chan!" Issei said as hugged his partner tightly.

"Rias! Tell your peerage to regroup as well as Sona's group and prepare for tomorrow. We have a battle to win. I will call the Vatican to give us some reinforcements. Farewell for now, Gremory." he continued as he teleported away with Le Fay in tow.

"Of course Issei-san!"

"AraAra! Father Issei-sama is so manly Ufufufu." a tired Akeno moaned. She finally dispatch those pesky fallen angels with the help of Koneko.

"Atleast, our activity tomorrow"

Scene Break (The Next Day)

The night was cool and windy tonight. It's perfect for a relaxing stroll in the moonlight. Although a group of devils were anxious that the night since they're gonna be fighting for their lives.

"Where is he? Do we even need him?" complained Saji in an irritated tone.

"We need to be more patient, we can't go to enemy territory without our most powerful ally! So shut your mouth for a moment and review again the plan now!"

"Now Sona, don't be so harsh on your pawn..."

As the devils were preparing themselves; a teleportation seal manifested before them revealing a Blonde girl wearing a black nun outfit with cross necklace around her neck and with a matching black sorceress' hat adorning her head.

"Hello everyone! Sorry to keep you waiting!"

"Good evening Le Fay, wait... where's your partner?" Rias questioned the obvious.

"Um... he's currently waiting for the reinforcements the Church gave us; he will come around shortly. For now, I'll be your guide. I have the tracking device Father Issei used, we have now the exact location of their base. "

"Le Fay-chan!" squeaked Asia.

"Asia-chan you're alright! Have they been treating you well?"

"Yes! They were pretty nice to me! But... did Father Hyoudou scolded you? Are you mad at me? I'm sorry for taking all the blame!" asked Argent in full guilt, and curiosity.

"No! No! No! I'm not mad at all! I will never regret helping you and yes... Issei scolded me so loud I almost gone deaf! Hahaha... you don't want to know how I got him to stop." Le Fay replied while blushing.

"Oooh, now I'm more curious on how did you get him to stop." teased Akeno.

"I can assure you Akeno-senpai that it wasn't sexual at all." she dismissed carelessly.

"Now, let's get a move on! Sona-kaichou and peerage should form a perimeter shield to limit the damge of our battle. If anything or anyone tries to escape... eliminate them."

"Hai!"

"Rias-buchou and peerage! Please accompany me so we could deal with them efficiently since your group seems to be more of a offensive type. Now, pray to the Lord and hope that you don't die. Amen!"

The devils rubbed their sore heads in pain due to the prayer given by the Catholic.

"Oops... sorry!"

They all laughed with glee yet, little did they know they were being spied on.

Kokabiel's Lair.

"Kokabiel-sama! The devils are in the vicinity! What should we do!" a defective exorcist announced as he scanned with their security monitors.

"What we will always do dilweed! We are going to pulverize them!" replied a certain white haired exorcist in a snarky tone.

"Well aren't you to talk, Mr. Amputee." A gruff fallen angel with a smug.

"Listen here Dohanshit! I got a sweet robo leg here that would fit nicely in your ass!"

"I am sorry Kokabiel-sama! If my team did as they told... we wouldn't be having any problems and could've gotten an useful sacred gear." A portly man wearing priest's attire bowed his head in shame.

"Don't stress yourself Bishop Galilei, your efforts will be efficient for now. Your team was good bait anyway... and look at we have now! Two high level devils from the families of the Maou. A Catholic Nun. Their "reinforcements". A powerful Papal Knight. Kill all of them at once, then we've a great war brewing!"

"Silence!" a fallen angel with a creepy aura, strutted in the wide hall; his presence commands respect; getting everyone in the room their undivided attention.

"Operation: Bait Sellzen is a resounding success. Now we have a great oppurtunity in giving the world our little... surprise." Kokabiel eerily said with a creepy smile.

The defected exorcists and an army of fallen angels were intently listening to their commander.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, tonight... we will show our power to all those pesky factions! Tonight! We will show that the world belongs to us! Tonight! We will bring release all the dreaded feelings of hatred locked inside our hearts for centuries!"

"Tonight... We'll annihilate Japan!"

Shouts of excitement and anxious,demented glee filled the venue.

"Kokabiel-sama! We'll destroy all of Japan?" asked a fallen angel foot soilder.

"Yes! All of Japan!"

"The Imperial Palace – laid to waste. Tokyo Tower – toppled to the ground!"

"The National Diet Building?"

"Eradicated!"

"Every single Shinto and religious Temple?"

"Obliterated!"

"This is exciting Kokabiel-sama!" cheered every single one of his subordinates except some high ranking officers.

"Ahahaha! It's adorable to think that the Vatican will just send a pathetic exorcist to dispatch us? Little did those fools know that WE have the outmost advantage! We've got ourselves a weapon of mass destruction! Capable of leveling any area to Hell!"

(Cut to the angle of the 2,000 army of fallen angels with light spears in their hands)

"From all the battlefrields I've gone through... from the Great War up until World War two. It became apparent to me that War is the only thing that keeps the world alive and evolving. It weeded out the weak to make way for the strong. I always dreamed that the strong will rule the future. I believe that we are the strong! They are the weak!"

(Cut to the scene where Azazel and Kokabiel were arguing regarding the fate of their faction ending with the Angel of Star leaving in anger.)

"I pity that fool Azazel! He left our faction unsatisfied and weak! I could not stand for it. Of course, all of the exorcists that defected from your lousy organizations! They wasted your talents for long enough!"

"The devils are pushing through the area Sir! The Paists are also closing in fast!"

"Let them! We are more than ready in fighting back!"

"We are but a small army force. Numbering only a couple thousand strong! It will be more than sufficient in placing ourselves in the top of the food chain!"

"War! War! War! War! War!"

"Then our War is dawning upon us right now! I brought you all here just as I promised. I militarized all of you, I trained all of you, and I will lead all of you! I will lead all to our favorite battlefield! To showcase our power and might!"

"Now this is what I'm talking about!" Freed said, hungry for bloodshed.

"Now, Let us make haste! All that I ask is war; a war so grand that every mythological faction will tremble... I want them screaming for mercy, squealing like pigs."

"We start our storm of blood on this wretched town... Kuoh!"

(Cut to the scene where Le Fay and Gremory peerage making their way to the base, eliminating every single enemy and their defenses just as they did at the abandoned church. Fades back to Kokabiel )

"All hail Kokabiel-sama! All hail to the Fallen Angels!"

"Our war begins tonight! As the blood of the Sitri and Gremory will be spilled... all hell and heaven breaks loose!"

(Cut to the scene, Father Issei Hyoudou with a serious expression with two hooded exorcists beside him; and behind them were six other priests part of the Iscariot preparing their guns and holy weapons.)

"Father Hyoudou, are you alright? It seems that you have something on your mind eh." asked the hooded figure beside him while unsheating her abnormally large sword.

"I just... have a bad feeling about this."

"We are the Iscariots, Father Issei, we could take a cruddy rebel group."

"Don't forget the English Church!" a bubbly voice chimed in.

(Fade Back to Kokabiel.)

"This is it! My comrades, this is message from your master!"

"My Friends... **Let's bring them Hell!** "

To be Continued.

Hello Everybody! I'm sorry for not updating for so long. My personal life is getting hectic especially if there's a new baby involved! So congratulations to me I guess.

So I apologize again for updating a small chapter, I promise to update a better one in a much earlier time frame! So please keep on Reviewing and pm me your valuable suggestions. I know this seems VERY VERY VERY rushed! But I'll try beeter on the next chapter.

This is not the 9th crusade arc!

Also for the appearance and power set of Father Issei Hyoudou:

Name: Father Issei Hyoudou of the Vatican  
Affilations: Vatican. Iscariot Peacekeeping Organization  
Alias: God's Assassin, The Papal Knight, and the Trump Card Of the Vatican.  
Appearance: Wearing a long and white cassock with red polo shirt underneath. Gray slacks and black combat boots. He wears a silver cross. If he's reading, he wears a normal pair of round glasses. The words "Jesus is in Heaven Now" and "Speak with the Dead" are inscribed in his gloves.  
Powers: Extreme inhumane Durablity and Regeneration (not as potent as the Phenex though). Unlimited supply of holy weapons such as but is not limited to; bayonets. Incredible strength. Teleportion through his scripture manipulation. Almost unlocked alll the powers of Ddraig in the boosted gear such as pyrokinesis and flight.

Race: Human, that somehow got a magical holy nail in his heart. He has a little dragon blood inside him, courtesy of Ddraig. He will NEVER be a Devil, Angel, or any other form of supernatural race except dragon. Overall, he's human.

See you next time! Have a Nice Day!


	5. Worthless Angel

yThis is a non profit fan based parody and all rights belong to their respective owners and publishers and composers. Please support the official release.

 **God's Assassin**

"Father Hyoudou, are you alright? It seems that you have something on your mind eh." asked the hooded figure beside him while unsheating her abnormally large sword.

"I just... have a bad feeling about this."

"We are the Iscariots, Father Issei, we could take a cruddy rebel group."

"This is it! My comrades, this is message from your master!"

"My Friends... **Let's bring them Hell!** "

Intro Song:  
"If you're gonna Start a War, fight with arrows, spears, and swords." By Yasushi Ishii

Two thousand defective fallen angels, and a handful of remaining exorcists were seen marching towards their battle positions in the cold night.

"March! March towards victory! The whole world will tremble with our might! Our conquest starts when the blood of the devils will be spilled!"

"Of course Kokabiel-Sama!" the army responded with glee.

Two perculiar figures supervised the marching army with delighted faces.

"Huh, this gonna be hella fun! Don't you agree old man!" laughed Freed.

"Yes, this quite entertaining. It is truly a delight when you see your own weapons to be used with full efficiency!" the demented Valper retorted with a grin.

"The devils are here!" a foot soldier stated as a large boom was heard revealing the peerages of the Gremory and Sitri heiresses.

"It's a bloodbath here! They were ready to begin with!" shouted Sona as she freezed some pesky fallen angels.

"We just continue and push forward, with this massive fleet, Kuoh will be destroyed!" said Rias sending orbs of destruction in rapid succession to her enemies.

"I already contacted both of your siblings Rias and Kaichou! They will arrive and secure the area with reinforcements!" Akeno informed as she fired numerous bolts of lightning.

"Saji! You and Kiba go on ahead and pave a way for us! We must protect the town."

"Right!" the two men valiantly responded.

"Where is Issei! They were supposed to arrive now!"

"Patience Rias-Buchou! Father Hyoudou will be here!" Le Fay proclaimed as she sent curses and hexes in her side.

"Well isn't this heartwarming! The devil peerage is back, with added company! How nice of you!" A sickening creature made itself known as he unsheated his weapon.

"Another excalibur fragment!" said Kiba in a digusted tone.

"It's the pretty boy again! Long time no see! It feels it was only yesterday that I clobbered you into submission! HaHahahah!"

"It was yesterday! Im gonna tear you apart!" Kiba swung his swordd in full rage and anger.

"Kiba-kun! It's dangerous, he would easily kill you with that!" Le Fay screamed as she made a barrier to protect Yuuto.

"Nice try Devil-shit!" said Freed as he became invisible.

"How the... what's going on!"

"Excalibur transparency... you fused the fragments you stole!" Pendragon said in fear.

A force then upercutted the knight making tumble towrds the magician.

"Indeed I fused the cores with great expertise." The portly ex-bishop made his presence known.

"Excalibur Transparency, Mimic, Nightmare, and Rapidly are all combined in one masterpiece that I longed for in my life."

"You... are that damn bishop! You sick, demented and cowardly dirt of a human! I will avenge my friends for their innocent deaths!"

Kiba tried to slash the man but Freed delightly dominated him in a sword fight in less than 10 seconds and managed to slash his back.

"Le Fay please stay out of this!" Kiba warned trying to get up.

"Oh, it seems you're one the few survivors of that useless project hmm. Those children deserved to die anyway."

"You spineless monster! I'll avenge them!"

"Kiba! You're gonna die!" Rias screamed as she followed him, not wanting one of her servants to die.

"Freed eliminate them!" ordered Valper.

"With fucking pleasure!"

The two swordmasters clashed again, one fueled with anger, the other fueled with sadistic urges. Kiba tried his best to keep up but the former exorcist was too fast for him.

Rias and Le Fay were currently fighting with a dozen fallen angels, only barely dodging their attacks and respond it with their own.

The peerage Sona was also having a hard time to keeping the army at bay, they were talented, but their experience in battle except for rating games was lacking.

"Yes! Yes! Keep attacking! Make sure they would suffer a brutal death! Kill them so we could have our War!" Kokabiel exclaimed as he observed the chaos he was bringing, his encouragement earned chants of praise and obedience.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you Azazel." The angel of stars muttered under his breath.

"It's hopeless Rias! We can't hold them back! There's over a thousand of them and we're seriously going to die! I can't believe we didn't see these through!" Sona said as she desperately forced her way to Rias in the ensuing chaos.

"We can't! Kuoh would be a destroyed if we don't fight back!"

"Rias-Buchou! Kiba is down! Le Fay is currently fighting the madman with the sword."

"Damn it! Sirzech-sama's help is taking longer than expected!" Akeno managed to say as she was surrounded by numerous fallen angel with murder on their eyes.

It was only a matter of time before they will be a bloody pulp.

"Koneko help Le Fay-san! I'll protect you, go on now!" she ordered earning a obedient nod from the nekoshou.

The Crimson-Ruin Princess was currently surrounded by dozens of enemies with light spear in their hands.

"If I can't face and eliminate all of you, then I can't call myself as a Gremory! So come on you gnats! Fifty versus one! Come on!" the Gremory said valiantly as she prepared to push forward.

"Kill that overrated red head!" a female fallen angel ranted as she commanded her squadron.

Rias was completely overwhelmed, all of her sides were completely closed; she barely blocked her light spears that were a little close to comfort.

"I'll cut your fucking head!" yelled a grunt who managed to take the upper hand for a quick strike on the head.

The fallen angel didn't got the chance to harm her pretty head since he got skewered by a dozen holy bayonets, down from throat to toe.

To say that the Gremory was surprised was an understatement, once again, her savior was the same killer priest that was more of a devil than she was. All she can do was stare at the imposing figure of the brunette priest that towered over her.

"Dear Lord, you fucking header of a woman! Surrounded by a group of Fallen Angels and an exorcist with one of the most destructive holy weapons available; armed literally down to the teeth, and what do you do? You cutted one fallen angel and yelled out "Bring in on you crazy shits!" Heheheheeh!"

"No wonder Riser Phenex wants to plow that virgin soil! I'm already thinking about planting some flowers Myself!" Issei laughed pervertedly with his menacing grin; Rias just blushed like a tomato by his comment.

"Ahhhhh...uhhh what took you so long." Rias was seriously blushing like a schoolgirl that just got noticed by her senpai.

"Yeah sorry about that, flight delays, happens all the time." He said in a jolly tone, oblivious to the bloodshed happening behind him.

(Le Fay side)

"Let him go!" Le Fay shouted as she casted numerous offensive curses to Freed to little effect. Her spells were dispelled by the fragments.

"Time to die!" exclaimed Freed as he madly swung his fragment to behead Kiba.

Just as the final blow would have strucked, it was stopped by a large blue blade that was wielded by a blue haired woman.

(OST No. 13 Iscariot Theme)plays:

"I think that would enough of hach'n'slash for you tonight, heathen." The blue haired girl threatened as Freed made a safe distance between him and her.

The dozens of Fallen angels surrounding the devil peerages were immediately mowed down by blessed bullets and a hooded figure graced the battlefield with swift slashes of her katana.

"The calvary has arrived!" Saji shouted with utter glee.

"Sorry we were late, their flight was fashionably delayed." Issei Hyoudou in his full priestly attire revealed himself with a large grin.

"Father Issei Hyoudou! What are your orders!" the group of exorcists wearing long cassocks and crosses behind him stood patiently as they prepared for battle.

"Well if it isn't the lovely Church! How nice for all of you to drop by!" Kokabiel taunted.

"The Angel of Stars himself... considering you survived the wrath of our Lord... it seems to be quite a fearsome creature." replied Issei with a snarky tone.

"More than you can imagine Judas Priest! Now destroy them! Tear down this town to ashes!"

"Such a digusting display, what can I expect from heathens such as yourselves... to endanger the lives of innocents for a fruitless war! A war should be fought with meaning up to the Lord up high...with no selfish desires!"

"Kill Them!" shouted a foot soldier.

An unfortunate fallen angel foolishly tried to impale Issei with a light spear but was immediatley chopped up by the priest's bayonets.

Issei then made a serious frown as he stared at the bloody remains in disgust.

"Hold that flithy tongue. The dead don't speak.  
Do the dead dare walk the Earth before my eyes?  
Will the heathens create an army, dare they pervert the peace that the Lord bestowed?  
Do those who would abandon God, and praise the Heretical order dare taunt to meet my gaze?!  
Iscariot will not allow it. I will not allow it. They will be cut down like straw, trembling before our wrath."

"AMEN!"

"Speak up, my men of God. Tell them all who you are." He asked to his men.

"We are the soldiers of Iscariot! We are Judas Iscariot! _"_

"Well then, Iscariot... I ask of you: What do you hold in your right hand?"

 _"Daggers and Poisons!"_

"Well then, my soldiers of Iscariot... I ask you, What do you hold in your left hand?!"

 _"Thirty Pieces of Silver and a Straw Rope!_ "

(The Iscariot Priests began to shower the enemy line with their bullets and holy swords. Issei valiantly making them a bloody way as he led them off.)

"Now! ...Show them who you are, my soldiers of Iscariot!"

(Xenovia began to duel with Freed with her own Holy Sword. )

"We are Apostles, yet not Apostles! We are Believers, yet not Believers! We are Disciples, yet not Disciples! We are Evil, yet not Evil! We are His Holy flock of assassins... our daggers flashing the crimson moonlight!"

"We serve the Lord by betraying Him! We pray to Him by the blood of the heathens!" the priests answered back as they cleared the army of fallen angels with efficiency and dodging relentlessly from the light spears raining down upon them.

"You pathetic Angel of Stars! Iscariot is coming for you!" as sprinted from foe to foe, to face Kokabiel with the sole intention of eradicating him.

"AMEN!." Issei exclaimed with a terrifying grin as he laid waste to his enemies.

"It's raining death over here HALP!" a fallen angel screamed.

Scene Break

Four beings were seated in a wide expensive table, stressing over the events unfolding in their monitor. They were currently watching the slugfest between the angel of stars and their sisters alongside with their peerage.

"Sirzechs! We can't allow this to escalate further! My sweet little Sona-chan is grave danger." A voluptous woman with pigtails said with extreme worry.

"Serafall, we can't act all willy-nilly! We can't afford to go to another war with the faction! We will stay down unless absolute necessary... the only thing we can do now is evacute the area to avoid innocent casualties." a bald, rugged man answered his comrade plea in an analytical tone.

"Asmodeus is right, we must evacuate the town immediately, We will send reinforcements if the the situation calls for it." Ajuka added.

"Sirzechs! You've got to side with me, your own sister is also is fighting for her life there!" Serafall begged the Lucifer to side with her.

The current Lucifer just stared at the monitor with gritted teeth, he didn't like when his precious little sister could die at any moment, he would immediately teleport to her location and send that pathetic threat into oblivion without a blink; but he has duties to follow, one of which is to maintain the fragile status quo of the three factions. He flared his potent aura showing his own agony regarding the ongoing battle.

The Lucifuge maid and his other peerage did all their best to calm her master down to little to no effect.

"For now, all we can do is hope that Rias, Sona, and the "Iscariots" will pull through." the dreaded "sis-con" Lucifer just grunted in frustration.

"Oh my little Sona-chan!"

"Oh Rias... please don't die."

Scene Break

(Xenovia Side)

"You shitty... goody-two-shoes... Im gonna..." Freed managed to say as he panted heavily.

"Even if you have the fused fragments, I didn't expect that kind of resistance from you." Xenovia remarked as she was visibly exhausted.

"Fuck You!" he screamed as he ordered his men.

Fallen Angels began to swarm around Xenovia and prepared to attack her from all sides. The Quarta orphan just smiled and pulled out a cigarette and lit it with a small lighter from her back pocket.

"She has a back pocket... In that skimpy leather suit?" one asked curiously.

"Is a nun really allowed to smoke? They're still part of the Church right?"

"I know these aren't healthy, but they're sure helpful in relieving stress!" said Xenovia in an annoyed tone; not really fond that a bunch of duplicitous angels questioning her fashion sense.

(Irina Side)

"Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! My Excalibur Mimic will punish all heathens who stray away from the light!" exclaimed the katana-crazy Shidou as she slashed her way to get to the other side; mowing her enemies like a blender with deadly speed and accuracy.

"Issei-senpai should surely notice me now!" Irina said with a satisfied smirk.

(Sona Side)

"Sona-chan! We need back up here!" a girl with square glasses cried.

"Don't worry Tsubaki! Saji and Momo, please help her!"

"Of course Kaichou!" replied Saji as he used his sacred gear as a long whip to disable a few angels.

(Rias Side)

"Rias! How long would your brother arrive? Even with Issei here, there's still too many of them!"

"Rias-buchou! Kaichou is having problems at her side. Their numbers are staggering!" Koneko shouted as she tossed an exorcist like a ragdoll.

"Just keep fighting! Grayfia-san called they were currently evacuating the area as we speak! All we have to do is buy them time... then we can retreat." Rias said in a tired tone.

"Easier said than done! No matter how much we kill, more will just replace them." Kiba said as he furiously lounged at two exorcists.

(Kokabiel Side)

The warfreak just sat comfortably in his chair in their now-ruined headquarters. He was currently guarded by two fallen angels with four pair of black wings.

"This... is not really what I planned..." grumbled Kokabiel as he gripped his armrest tightly.

"Kokabiel-sama... our forces had been reduced into less than a thousand in only the past thirty minutes..." Kalawarner said in an afraid tone.

"So, what are trying to say?"

"Kokabiel-sama, we suggest that a retreat order is necessary or they would be no left to recuperate sir."

"No! I've been waiting for this chance in centuries! How can a measly group of children slaughtered half of our men!"

"They were equipped with high grade weapons, and the priest just keeps regenerating and killing us!"

"Damn it all! We are a proud race! We will never retreat to such scum! I will take care of the cursed priest myself. Eliminate those devils now!" Kokabiel barked as he stood up and flew towards the burning forest in high speeds.

(Issei Side)

Issei and his six followers were slaughtering, humiliating, and blending groups of fallen angels into bloody paste... all while singing a religious song.

"Now men, like we practiced!" Issei exclaimed cheerily while sliced an unfortunate exorcist into two.

"~We are all God's Children!" he sang.

"~We are all the same!~" the Iscariot priests followed suit as they continued to shower their enemies with bullets and light swords.

"~He is calling us by name, to help the poor and lame!~"

"~And learn what life is really for!~"

"~It's to know and love and serve the Lord!~"

"~It's to know and love and serve the Lord!~" Issei sang as he finally impaled the last fallen angel in their area.

"Nothing like killing heathens while singing the Lord's tune eh?"

"No offense Father Issei, but I think you're taking the situation a little too lightly." said one priest while spitting on the decaying corpses.

"Don't be such a spoiled sport Jimmy, have fun for once."

"Yeah, I guess you're right Father; but I have a question." asked Jimmy.

"Well speak up, I see another batch near the south direction."

"Father Issei, why did you helped the devils? We could easily evacuate the area while the heathens do the useless fighting."

"Come on Brother Jimmy, I could never resist the chance of purging heathens. I was sent here for a dull reconaissance, then a dumb warfreak decided to declare war... I knew this was a great chance to have "fun" for awhile." Issei answered.

"Huh, not the answer I was expecting. Oh yeah, Father Issei, there's a large fallen angel with five pair of wings coming towards you now." Jimmy casually said.

"What?" Issei didn't had the chance to register what his comrade said as he was suddenly punched squarely in the face by an unseen force sending him high in the air.

"Iscariots! Hold your ground, we've got a tough one here!" Jimmy valiantly commanded his group.

"You... little pests!"Kokabiel shouted in rage as he released two large light spears at the Iscariots.

"Dodge!"

"You destroyed my army! You destroyed my war! Im gonna enjoy-gwahhh!"The angel of stars was rudely interupted as our protagonist performed a perfect dropkick to the gut to Kokabiel.

Issei landed gracefully while Kokabiel barely regained his ground.

"Tha Angel of Stars! It will be a great honor of purging you in the name of God!"

"Bring it on you meddling teenager!"

"Father Issei! We'll help you!" Issei's group standed beside him.

"No! I'll fight him alone, help the devils in dealing the remaining thousand! Go now!"

"As you wish!" the group immediately followed their leader's order and retreated.

"Aren't you a little cocky?!" taunted Kokabiel with a smirk.

Issei responded in silence, he formed a cross with his two blessed bayonets, intending to fight seriously.

"Take this!" Kokabiel grunted as he thre a larger light spear towards the priest only for him to see in shock when Issei sliced it in half with little effort.

"Ask of me, and I shall give thee thine inheritance..." Issei started as he sprinted towards the warfreak.

(Rias Side)

"Fucking Christ! These devil kids just won't die!"

"Hiyaah!" Kiba yelled as he performed a seamless slice to another poor fool.

"This is for threatening us!" Akeno said as she fired a lightning bolt with a sadistic smile.

"Rias! The fallen angels are retreating!" Koneko reported as she pointed at the few hundred remaining forces of Kokabiel making their hasty retreat.

"Just keep fighting!" Rias said with a warm smirk as she kept firing her demonic energy.

"Le Fay behind you!" Kiba warned as he saw an rogue exorcist attempting to attack the magician from behind her.

The nun then fired a disarming spell at her enemy with incredible reflexes as Koneko finally pumelled the foolish sap.

"Thanks Kiba-kun."

"No problem." The knight warmly replied to the magician as he used his sword as a cane to relaxed for a bit.

"Oi devils! That mad bishop is getting away!" an Iscariot priest barked as he saw Valper Galilei running for his life.

"Oh no you won't!" exclaimed Jimmy as he fired his gun in an attempt to hit Valper.

Unfortunately, a loyal fallen angel took the hit for the bishop, leaving Galilei scot-free.

"I'll get you next time you meddling rascals. My projects will prevail!" he said as he teleported away thanks to a waiting grunt.

"Damn it all!" cursed Kiba.

"Father Issei's gonna be pissed." Jimmy said in irritation.

Sona's peerage then joined the group meeting, enjoying a hard-fought victory.

"Don't worry, we still managed to defeat most army and neutralize it." comforted Sona.

"Iscariot doesn't need your reassurances, devil." Jimmy rudely responded.

"We know, but we think that YOU do." Tsubaki replied, making the atmosphere light and even making some of the Iscariots laugh.

"Wait! Beautiful ladies shouldn't kick a handsome guy's face-fuck my ass!" a white haired was thrown by a roundhouse kick by Xenovia.

"You're so damn annoying! When will you ever shut you flithy mouth." Irina said in disgust while clutching the fused Excaliber fragment.

"When I'll rape your ass!" retorted Freed.

"What shall we do to him sister Xenovia?" asked a priest.

"Like we always do with traitors like him, Pip." the blue haired exorcist snidely answered as she smoked her new lit cigarrette.

"What are you going to boobie girl? Interrogate me?! I'm not squealing!" Freed rudely questioned.

Xenovia just took a gun from her comrade and pointed to Freed's forehead, making him shut up.

Asia just hugged Rias, turning her face away from the soon-to-be-corpse. The blonde devil had enough of bloodshed to last a lifetime.

"Amen." Quarta said as she pulled the trigger, ending the short life of the vulgar exorcist with a bloody bang, leaving his body fall with a loud thud.

There was a long pause before anyone decided to break the silence.

"Excuse me, so all of you must be the Iscariots." Sona asked the attention of the Catholic group. "Would it be a hassle if you introduced yourselves?"

"No, not at all. We are "Section 13: Iscariot Peacekeeping Organization ". My name is Xenovia Quarta."

"I'm Shidou Irina of the Anglican Exorcists."

"My name is Jimmy, captain of this squadron." a priest started as he began to introduce his men. "This is Pip, Antonio, Daniel, and Johnny." He said formally.

"My name is Sona, heiress of the Sitri with peerage in tow."

"I am Rias Gremory and peerage, a pleasure to meet all of you." the Gremory princess said sweetly.

"We may be allies for now, but all of you are still devils. You and I don't mix well." Xenovia harshly.

"Quite a foul tougue aren't you?" Akeno quipped, earning her a glare from the Iscariots.

The two rival groups just got into a staring contest for a few seconds. Just as the atmosphere became a little too tense, Le Fay decided to defuse it.

"Excuse me. Iscariots stand down, there are no orders that you should harm the devils in any way. Please take no offense Miss Gremory and Sitri for our rude welcome."

"None taken Fay-chan." Rias assured.

Xenovia just grumpily grunted as she stepped on her now useless tobacco stick.

"Where is Father Hyoudou, anyway? You Iscariots are really overstaying your welcome." Saji questioned, looking for the paladin.

"Why you heathens are really ungrateful!" Irina retorted as she began to unsheath the her katana."

A huge earthquake decided to interrupt their little squabble. The two factions just met Father Issei Hyoudou with many gaping wounds and was coughing a lot of blood thrown at their feet.

"Father Issei! Are you alright!" Xenovia immediately went to help her superioir in worry.

"Haahaha... that warmonger wasn't a joke afterall." Issei commented with a smirk, he stood up and immediately fell down again in exhaustion.

"Uhhh... I'm losing blood... need... to... recharge. I didn't even finished my bible verse." He said in between heavy breaths.

"Tell me... Johnny, what's your status report? Any unfortunate casualties?"

"We are all perfectly healthy Father! We managed to kill most of the army and Freed Sellzen aswell! " Johnny respectfully answered.

"Pity, I always wanted to butcher that bastard, he seems like a wasted plot material to me now." he joked while still coughing blood.

"Let me heal you." Asia kindly offered her help and proceeded to tend to the priest.

"Ok new plan, all of you retreat for now and call for help and evacuate any remaining citizens, While I... wait what in the name of Jesus Christ are you fools doing!" he screamed as he saw his Iscariots and and Rias' peerage running off to fight Kokabiel. When he saw Le Fay leading the charge, he was almost having a heart attack.

Sona and Tsubaki attempted to join their friends until they were stopped by Issei.

"Don't you dare Sitri! I know you have both brains and beauty unlike the reckless Gremory. For the love of God, don't be fools and listen to me. The angel of stars will humiliate, rape, and kill of you in that exact order!" the papist barked.

"As a man of virtue, I can't let anything happen to any of you... so please heed my warning." Issei continued his sermon, finally regenerating from his major wounds.

"Okay..." Sona blushed a little from the kind gesture.

"For the Glory of the Lord!" The Iscariots bravely chanted.

"You insects. You dare mock my strength!" Kokabiel taunted readying to take flight.

"Those fools..." Issei gritted his teeth in worry as Asia continued to heal him.

"Can't you regenerate faster!" Saji commented.

"I don't know, can't you use your sacred gear more effectively?" he replied sacarstically making the Vitra host shut his mouth.

Rias and the Iscariots continue to fight Kokabiel from a safe distance while the Sitri team and Issei just stared at them, making the situation a little awkward.

"So, Sona... beautiful moon tonight isn't?" Issei attempted at small talk while waiting to fully heal.

"Why yes actually." she said with a strict face, also afraid for her friend's safety.

"Yeah... you should go and help the other devils sent by your faction in evacuating civilians." he added.

"On it. Let's go everyone." Tsubaki repliedfor her king and they left.

"There, all done Father Hyoudou." Asia meekly said.

"Thank you devil." he said politely.

"I think it would be fitting that you would heal your allies after their squabble no?"

"Yes... of course." she managed to reply shyly making Issei chuckle.

"Such innocence unfit for a devil, I'm really sorry for not helping you sooner..." he remarked as he manifested a large, blessed bayonet and aimed it at Kokabiel.

Scene Break

"Persistent aren't we!" Kokabiel yelled as he strangled Kiba with one hand and Irina with the other.

The knight wasn't the only one having bad luck. The Iscariot priests were thrown all over the place, unconscious but not dead, having protecting Rias and Le Fay from the warmonger. Xenovia was done on one knee, gasping desperately for air.

"This is pathetic! I can't believe how these meddling brats ruined my party! Tsk, there's always ghouls anyway!" he mused.

"Now! Who I should rape first!" Kokabiel despicablely exclaimed, earning him terrified faces from the group.

Just as he continued his tirade he was unknowingly impaled in the gut by a holy object sending him over to the opposite side of the forest.

"That would be enough of that, fallen heathen." Isseis said in confidence.

"Father Hyoudou, you're back!" Irina bubbly exclaimed.

"We are not done yet. When I finish off this scoundrel, I will personally butcher all of your eardrums for your stubborness." He remarked as he teleported to Kokabiel's current location with his scriptures, leaving a shocked devil peerage and Catholic group.

"Get out of here now!" he said with a serious face earning him terrified nods.

Scene Break

"How can you still be alive!?" laughed Kokabiel with a demonic smirk while healing the damage the priest made.

"I'm a paladin knight afterall." Issei replied with a grin of his own.

"I will have my war!" he yelled as he stretched his wings and flew towards Issei for a brutal fist fight.

"Hahahahaha!" Kokabiel exclaimed with bloodlust as he threw furious blows to the Papist, with the latter barely fighting back.

"You're but a pathetic child compared to me!" he mocked as he continued to puncture Issei's body with light spears.

"After I'm done with you! This town will be nothing but a wasteland!"

"A worthless dog of the Church!" he arrogantly said as he impaled Issei with a large light spear and added a swift left hook to the jaw, leaving his opponent a bloody pulp of a mess; Hyoudou was barely able to stand at this point.

"Oh come on sweetie, had enough?" Kokabiel said in satisfaction, eager to see the desperate face of fear, only to be unerved at the sight. His enemy is laughing, with a huge smile; while bleeding from all his wounds.

"Compared to me, I am a God!"

"Really?" the paladin said, unimpressed.

"Yes, really."

"Really?"

"Really!?" Hyoudou yelled like a maniac, making Kokabiel subconciously step back in fear.

"Ahahhahahahahhahahahaahah! You are worthy of surviving the Lord's purge during the war!" Issei managed to say between his laughs.

"Are... you mocking me!"

"No, not at all. I'm complimenting you Angel of Stars. You are worthy of being a warmonger. But. I have orders to eliminate you at all costs." he said ominously while forming a cross with his bayonets.

"Releasing Control Art Restriction Systems in three... two... one. Approval of situation "A class" threat recognized. Commencing the Vatican Invocation. Ability restrictions "Dragon" lifted for limited use until the threat has been rendered silent."

Issei performed his chant producing a blinding red light that made the fallen angel cover his eyes.

"~BOOST!~" a booming voice roared.

As the light settled; we now see a Issei Hyoudou in a crimson cassock with a large gauntlet in his left hand producing an eerie yet holy aura. Much to to Kokabiel's misfortune, all of his own wounds were perfectly healed.

"Huh, Azazel was right! You own a sacred gear... a boosted gear to boot. Nonetheless, even if you healed yourself; you're still weak. I'm going to make your death a slow one!"

Kokabiel was about to land a quick blow only for Issei to dodge him with ease and delivered a devastating fist to the gut in retaliation.

"Gwaahhhh!" Kokabiel groaned in pain.

"~BOOST!~"

"I'll tear you apart!" he roared only for him to be elbowed in the face, making him bleed.

"Amen!" he reverently siad while gripping his bayonet tightly.

"Wait! What are you doing! Bleugh!" He groaned in agony as Issei expertly dismembered the angel's arm; making him fall down to his knees.

"How can you!? What the fuck!" he shrieked in fear as he attempted to escape from the wicked paladin. Unfortunately, Issei threw a large bayonet like a spear, slicing his large clean off.

"My wing!" he crawled in the rubble he made with a limped body, and a beleeding back.

"Come on! Show what you're made of, Angel of Stars! Come on, summon your fallen angels! Regenerate that arm and leg of yours'! Where's that arrogant attitude?! The night is still so young! Hit me with your all! HAHHAHAHHa." Issei taunted with no mercy, hoping for Kokabiel to wise up and attack him... only for him to see a cowardly display.

"Monster!" Kokabiel screamed while gripping his arm stump in pain.

Silence was the only thing heard.

Issei just stared at the pathetic mess of a fallen angel for a few moments in disgust and clicked his toungue.

"I' see... I overestimated you. A cowardly warfreak that's unafraid to kill yet _afraid_ to be killed."

"Hypocrite! You're just a pathetic lapdog of the Church! A worthless tool of war just for their utter convenience. Serving an impotent and dead G- gagh!" he was interrupted as Issei mercilessly choked him, making him gag and spew out blood.

"Shut up. For a heathen that survived countless battles, you're nothing but a coniving piece of shit. Now... play dead!" the priest said as he created a glowing bayonet and stabbed Kokabiel in the heart, earning him a bloody scream from his victim.

"Wait please! I begging you, have mercy!" he pleaded.

"In the name of God, impure souls of the wicked shall be banished into eternal damnation!" he reverently screamed as he ended the warmonger's miserable life by beheading him with a single slash.

The warmonger's lifeless and bloody, body fell with a quiet thud.

"In the end you were nothing but a wimpy cat pretending to be a lion. Good riddance Angel of Stars." Issei said as he produced a small flame from his finger and threw it.

Kokabiel's corspe was engulfed in large plumes of fire, turning it to ash.

"Tsk, 1,200 fallen angels were sacrificed, just for this forest to burn down. I expected more from you." Hyoudou sighed as he shook his head in disappointment.

"Attention Iscariots, this is your superior speaking, the threat had been dealt with. Please escort the devil peerages back home." He said in his earpiece.

Issei just standed there unmoving, his crimson cassock flowing with the wind. He was admiring the sunrise that greeted his eyes; signifying that dawn's approaching.

"What a beautiful sunrise, isn't Ddraig?"

"Sure brings back good memories." The dragon said sacarstically.

"Hahahahaha... yeah I'm not going to school today." he joked.

As the two partners were enjoying the dawn, a white figure were watching them closely, while standing on a tree branch with perfect balance.

"Father Issei Hyoudou, so you are my rival. This could be really fun." he said with interest.

"Don't get so confident Vali, the Red One's host is quite powerful." A booming voice similar to Ddraig warned.

"I'll be dismayed if he wasn't" Vali replied, with his smirk turning to a full grin of a maniac... a battle maniac to be precise.

"Look's like we failed at retrieving Kokabiel. I'm hoping to meet you in person next time... Red Dragon Emperor Issei Hyoudou." the Lucifer descendant said before he teleported back to the Grigori in a white flash.

To Be Continued

Author's Note:

Yeah... Thank you for reading my story once more.

I am in gratitude who read, favorited, followed, and reviewed my story! Please keep reviewing and pm me your valuable suggestions an questions!

"Thank you and Have a nice day!"

Balance Break Form: Issei could use this form after performing a chant to relieve any restraints. The appearance changes are limited, instead of the usual dragon armor; Issei's cassock will turn into bloody crimson, and his eyes will turn blue. His ablities are now heightened to the extreme to where he could face figures in the top 20-30 strongestand can regenerate his head now.

Headcanon: Issei and Le Fay's first date was held at small cofee shop in Rome when they were 15 years old. It took a lot of willpower from the priest to confess his feelings to the magician. (Dulio was the wingman)


	6. Parties and Paperworks

This is a non profit fan based parody and all rights belong to their respective owners and publishers and composers. Please support the official release.

Author's Introductory:

Hello my fellow Iscariot viewers and followers. Thank you again for reading my very late chapter and I'm in grattitude for all of your continuous support!

I managed to barely make up my promise for Three weeks update because I was really busy of taking care my own kids and babysitting my two nephews and niece from my brother's side. I love taking care of kids and spoiling them.

(Warning: A Petty Rant below.)

I first intended to finish and post this chapter earlier yet I came across with a dreaded movie marathon with the kids. Those lovely brats made me watch THE. DAMNED. EMOJI. MOVIE. FOR. TWO. TIMES. IN. 3D. It was absolute fucking torture, with no redeeming plot quality whatsoever. It was cringey as fuck. The only thing that was good about that was that Wildstyle-wannabe hacker chick's design (I think her name was jailbait or jailbreak or something ), semi decent animation, and the Hotel Trannsylvania trailer in the beggining. And here's the real kicker, I wasted maybe 200 dollars worth of stupid merchandise and toys from that movie just to make my beloved brats happy. Screw you Sony! Your cashcow worked on my wallet! I apologize for the rant but I needed something to calm my nerves.

Please don't forget to post a review and pm me your opinons, It really motivates to continue this story with a smile! I accept any form of praise or backlash so don't be shy!

So please enjoy the story below and Have a nice day!

 _Inner Thoughts_ (Ddraig Speaking) ((Albion Talking))

"Father Issei Hyoudou, so you are my rival. This could be really fun." he said with interest.

"Don't get so confident Vali, the Red One's host is quite powerful." A booming voice similar to Ddraig warned.

"I'll be dismayed if he wasn't" Vali replied, with his smirk turning to a full grin of a maniac... a battle maniac to be precise.

"Look's like we failed at retrieving Kokabiel. I'm hoping to meet you in person next time... Red Dragon Emperor."

 **God's Assassin**

Intro Song:  
"If you're gonna Start a War, fight with arrows, spears, and swords." By Yasushi Ishii

Sono bashoga yoku niauze wakuwakuno ningen land  
Hora check hitonofuri tadasu wagafuri  
Shimozewana rhythm mo nanmosono kanenotame  
kurasutame mienotame meiyonotame  
Onakawa bugiwagi jabujabu yokuyokude dorodoro  
Otsumuni habikoru sekaikan BABY sonna  
anatatachi horebore  
Kamenga yoku niauze muchakuchano kaibutsu land  
Masani yomosue yatsuga symbol  
Kusatta bunkani takaritsuku haegatobu ujigawaku  
mandarani heokamasu  
Otakuwa muchimuchi jabujabu honnoude gushagusha  
Otsumude katamaru uchukan BABY sonna  
anatachini omisore  
Sorewo yattara ikemasen Sorewo yattara mou  
sukuniwanai.

The warm and comforting noon sun grazed the wall of the old school building. The clubroom was, as always, been a cozy setting, the room was packed with priests and devils. Although, the two warring enemies weren't having a battle with each other but, they were standing erect and anxious towards a certain tall and intimidating brunette.

Issei stared at his Iscariots and the devils like a father disappointed by his children. The exorcists didn't move an inch, most of them were sweating bullets, they didn't dare to talk back against their raging superior. On the other hand, the devils didn't even make eye contact and prepared themselves for a sound thrashing.

Issei just closed his eyes, adjusted his glasses, and took a deep breath.

"How many times do I have to tell you devils to stay out the path of destruction! You **do** know the dire consequences, if by chance that heiresses of two, important devil families will die at the hands of a fallen angel general!" Issei screamed at the two devil peerages and their kings.

Rias just bowed in shame. She made a mistake, a great mistake. Issei was right, if she or Sona died, her faction will avenge them by going to a full bown war again.

"I'll tell you what! Massive death and destruction! Chaos everywhere! All of Heaven and Hell will break loose once more! " he continued, anger and worry filled his voice.

"Im sorry... We should have-" Rias apologized meekly but was interrupted.

"Sorry doesn't cut it! What if I wasn't there in time? What if Kokabiel wasn't playing around? Did you even understand that was the Angel of Stars wanted?!"

The atmosphere was tense. They weren't able to move a muscle without flinching. Issei was unknowingly flaring deadly aura that made the air suffocating and making it hard for them to stay conscious... well except for a certain masohistic beauty.

"Please Issei... you're killing us, please clam down." Sona pleaded while holding her chest to comfort her difficulty in breathing.

Issei stopped flaring his aura but continued his rant.

"You may see that I was perfectly lenient to your group despite your recklessness, like goingto the abandoned church. But. Taking Kokabiel on while I was regenerating was a step too far!" he screamed like a dad seeing his family being burned alive.

"Issei, I think you're being too harsh on us..." Le fay boldly said but was quickly interjected.

"Hold that tongue Pendragon." Issei said, disapointment clearly in his tone, and shocking Le Fay.

"As for all of you, my Iscariots. How can you be so stupid?! I can't even-" he stuttered.

"Forgive us Father Issei, we did the only thing we could think of, we mean no harm and acted rashly." Jimmy said as he bravely faced the paladin, while deeply inside, he wanted to go home to the Vatican and cry to Bishop Maxwell; his comrades supported by nodding meekly.

Issei just stared at his men, Xenovia and Irina bowed their heads in shame since he started his tirade. He was so worried for his men, especially Le Fay. They acted so dumbly that could even get the devils killed. Speaking of the devils, he was confused that he kinda cared for them, of course if they died, a war will start; but they were still heathens... was he getting soft?

"Iscariots, leave this clubroom at once. Give me exactly six hundred laps around the town while wearing all of your heavy armory. I don't care if you get tired or not, just run like hell and do it. Don't attempt at slacking because I would know, and if I found out you disobeyed yet again... I'm going to make it a five thousand." Issei ordered in a stoic tone and gestured his men to the expensive door with a careless arm.

The fanatical Catholics exited the lavish room without a word, with Xenovia leading them out; fully intending to do the priest's brutal punishment. Le Fay just stared gently at Issei's back with a small smile, tough love, she thought.

The devils felt deep empathy and pity for them, except for Koneko, who was indifferent and proceeded to nibble at her cookie, away for the paladin's view.

Issei was massaging his head and just looked at the devils before him with a gentler expression.

"Sona and peerage may go; I'll speak with you later." He said with a charming smile and mischievous wink to the Sitri heiress, making her blush and shake her head in embarrassment.

"Of course. Goodbye Rias and Father Issei, take care." she politely excused herself and made way to the door with her peerage following suit and Saji waving peace sign to the Catholic with a large grin.

"Now Gremory." He started, earning the attention of the crimson beauty.

"What is it Issei." she said, eagerly waiting for the opportunity to reconcile with him.

"Since the Kokabiel fiasco erupted some turbelence between the three factions and it was agreed the leaders will hold a meeting in the near future to discuss some political agenda and blah, blah, blah; so we could strengthen the truce and go on with our normal lives."

"You're brother, the current Lucifer, called me this morning regarding your safety. He begged my superiors to let me become your and Sitri's bodyguard for the time being." He said in a serious manner, obviously telling the Gremory princess he wasn't liking his predicament.

He paused with a tired sigh, Rias' peerage, especially Akeno, were pretty amused and intrigued at the idea of a fanatical priest as their King's personal bodyguard.

"Remember. I am only doing this because two devil kings were sis-cons." he said, making the Gremory princess blush at her brother's antics.

Issei carelessy manifested a golden manuscprit with his gloved hand, enscribed with the seals of the Vatican and the Gremory; and threw it in the wall with one of his bayonets piercing it squarely; barely missing Rias' head by a few inches.

"Here's all the information you need about our current relationship. And before you get any funny ideas, I'm just your bodyguard, not a flithy servant of your's. No offense to any of you guys of course." He explained as he made his point while apologizing to the devil peerage for his rude remark.

Issei then manifested a bible and was engulfed with hundreds of holy scriptures and teleported away, but not before offering a teasing smile.

When everyone was settled, everyone finally relaaxed and remove the tension in their bodies, except for Rias Gremory, she wasn't moving and had a ridiculous and shocked expression on her face. Well, that would happen to anyone when a large blade passes through their heads, barely passing and scathing them. Asia proceeded to comfort her master while Akeno, being the sadist she is, began teasing her best friend.

Kiba then removed the blessed bayonet with great difficulty, he got a few burns before sucessfully removing it. Seeing that his King was currently in a catatonic state he gave the parchment to the sadist beauty.

Akeno then loudly read its contents.

It had been decided that the three factions will be holding a formal meeting regarding the current situation. In order to alleviate any form rebellion or misunderstandings due to the incident regarding the fallen angel general, Kokabiel. This meeting would most likely attract dangerous elements, so the factions leaders agreed that they could promote strict security in their respective factions. The Vatican and its Iscariot Peacekeeping Organization offered their services and formed a well meaning alliance with the Devil Kings. One of our strongest priests, notably Father Hyoudou and his men, will enact as the Sitri and Gremory Heiresses' personal bodyguard for the time being. Other personnel from the other factions may visit the Gremory and Sitri Territory as wells since, the meeting of the three factions will be held at the town of Kuoh, the place where Gen. Kokabiel launched his coup before being handled by our exorcists.

Signed and Authorized, Archbishop Maxwell of the Iscariot Org.

The group was silent at the information the letter held. As of now, they had one of the most powerful priests in existence, who is also the Red Dragon Emperor, protecting them for the time being. And it seems that there is an upcoming meeting as well.

"Huh... that's nice I guess." Kiba interjected. He was surprised that the church would offer a great service for their sworn enemies.

" _Although the hate us devils, they still have a moral obligaton in keeping the fragile peace... I should train harder so I could protect my family as well."_ The knight thought as he made a resolve to help the priest in protecting his master.

"Rias-buchou should be really protected then, now that the perverted priest is protecting her and Kaichou." The pettite cat girl expressed with a lazy tone.

"Ara, Ara, this should be fun." the well endowed sadist commented.

The peerage continued to giggle at their situation while poor Asia was fanning at her stressed King.

Scene Break

The Paladin then teleported back in his apartment, he landed at the middle of his simple yet comfortable living room. His apartment walls was adorned with comedic pictures of his Iscariot team with Holy paintings and symbols occassionly were hanged in the white walls.

Issei then stared warmly at a certain picture of them at the beach, doing unique and comedic poses with himself smiling simply in the middle. It was their first field trip as a group, they were so lively and bashful, especially a certain blue haired woman losing her top in the sea and Jimmy making a fool of himself. He released a sigh of nostalgia before he took his cellphone and opened an app which showed him a timer and large number "fifty-five" written over it. The sight made him chuckle as he turned off the device and returned it to his pocket.

"That's a new record for them, already fifty-five laps in twenty minutes? They are really getting this to them hahahaha." he mused while he lazily plopped himself in his favorite recliner and grinned when he saw his thirty-two inch. flat-screen tv, his reflection seen in the black screen.

"All I need to protect those devils, make sure the conference be atleast mutually successful and I'll finally get that promotion as the bishop!" he said to himself with glee.

He relaxed his body until he was fully engulfed in the coziness of the recliner. He groped for the remote in the nearby coffee table and pressed the on button. He was excited to relax for a moment, he hadn't felt this cozy in a long time since he became a priest.

The atmosphere was quiet and cool, he heard the birds chipping peacefully in the gentle afternoon breeze. He switched the channel for a few times until it stopped on a sports show, which was showcasing a baseball slugfest between the "New York Yankees" vs. "Boston Red Sox".

"It's not the Cardinals-Cubs, but it will do." he said as he moved at a more comfortable position.

"This is the life. It's just you and me now baseball." He expressed in a jolly tone as he enjoyed the game unfolding in his beloved television. No warfreaks, no supernatural enemies, and no annoying devils.

All was well until some entity decided to disturb his rare tranquility and carelessly knocked, no, hammered their fists in his oak door. He groaned and regrettably stood up and headed to his "visitor".

"All I wanted was some time for myself... if that's the annoying redhead..." he grumbled and cursed.

He opened the door and prepared to give the intruder the stink eye as he fixed his cassock attire so that he could atleast be presentable.

"Listen, if you're selling something, I will politely decline your offer and..." he didn't even finished his sentence when he saw a beautiful maiden dressed in a typical nun tunic that concealed her voluptuous body underneath. Her face holds two wonderful green eyes, complexion was fair, and her blonde hair was concealed in her white veil. A small, silver cross, similar to Issei's, adorned her neck.

Issei couldn't even talk, he was surprised, he was so mesmerized at the beautiful nun that he was oblivious to his unprofessional appearance.

The woman just smiled at him, not even bothering the dumb look the priest was giving her.

"Le Fay was right, he's really cute." The mystery woman thought as she made a cute smile, making Issei blush.

" _She's a nun?."_ he thought.

Issei then tried to gain his composure and stood up straight with an awkward cough to relieve his tension. He just beaten a high ranking fallen angel to death with utter ease yet all it took was a bombshell with an innocent face to get him on his knees.

 _(Ah beautiful maidens, always a great weakness of my hosts.) Ddraig remarked, but Issei didn't heard it._

"Hello, my name is Issei Hyoudou, how may I help a sister of our faith." He politely asked.

The nun just giggled at the teenage priest's meekness.

"My name is Shatarova Mirana. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance Father Hyoudou. I am here, on orders of my head department." She revealed her identity with a sweet tone.

"Well... come in, I'll fixed you some snacks, would you like some tea?" he asked while gesturing Mirana to enter his apartment.

"That would be lovely." Mirana replied with a cheeky smile as she let herself in the priest's abode.

Issei escorted the young nun to his couch in the living room; while politely excusing himself to fix some snacks for his guest.

"I have some jasmine, do you want some?" he questioned while he was in the kitchen.

"Yes, thank you for the kindness Issei." Mirana replied as she let her green eyes wander in the cozy setting of the living room.

"So, what brings you here in this little town of Kuoh?" he asked while he stirred the tea.

"I'm here on a mission sent by my superiors." she replied calmly.

As Issei finished making the tea and sat himself in his chair and offered the beverage in the glass table. Mirana took the cup and thanked Issei, making him blush a little.

"Well, it's only polite." He said as he stared at Mirana finished drinking her tea, making her burp in a cute way.

"Excuse me." The nun politely apologized as she moved the now half-filled cup away.

"So, what organization are you from Ms. Shavatora?" he questioned.

"Please, call me Mirana, I'm not too keen in formalities." she pleaded. Issei agreed with a light nod.

"Actually, I am under direct order from Heaven, Issei." Mirana casually removed her white glove and revealed a symbol of the ace of hearts in her right hand like she was showing off an expensive ring; the symbol clearly seen by the young priest in plain sight.

Issei let out a quiet chuckle of acknowledgement before he proceeded to kneel respectfully before the friendly "nun".

"What pleasant surprise, I am honored to be graced by one of our Brave Saints. Shavatora Mirana, an angel sired by Archangel Gabriel herself, the Ace of Hearts." he reverently expressed as he sincerely bowed before a higher rank such as an angel.

Mirana sighed while playfully shaking her head. "Come on, paladin knight; as I said, I'm tired of these pointless formalities."

"I must apologize for that, we in the Vatican have our protocols." he said as he stood up to face her at eye level, waiting patiently for his guest to speak.

Once that the two of them were comfortable, the now revealed brave saint prepared to explain her agenda.

"As you already know, I'm an angel from Lady Gabriels deck of hearts. She sent me here as a supervisor in this town's security and welfare. Heaven's forces will contribute in preparing the location for the upcoming meeting of the Three Powers. Governor Azazel and the Devil Kings also sent their own representatives in preparation. All leaders are really serious in promoting peace between the factions, since we barely dodged a bullet with the whole "Kokabiel Incident", we may have a high chance to finally attain that with this meeting." she said with a formal and serious tone. Issei just cupped his chin as acknowledgement.

"Interesting, I only thought that the upcoming meeting was just settling affairs, and just strengthening our current policies. I didn't imagine that the leaders are really proposing a permanent ceasefire." He said with amusement, making Mirana smile.

"I like the optimistic viewpoint, but I'll be taking this event with a grain of salt." he continued, as he folded his arms behind his back and walked behind the angel with careless steps.

"Why the pesismistic approach, Father?" she asked in confusion.

"I'm not against the peace per say, heck, my organization is founded on keeping it. It's just funny to think that, after centuries of battles, casualties, and violence... could all that be ended by _one_ meeting?" Issei esxplained as he could still sense the confusion in brave saint's eyes.

"If you're not too keen on finally being happy that there's a chance in finally settling the great quarrels before the three factions, and finally healing our wounds then I can't stop you Father." she retorted with a cute pout.

The Dragon emperor just chuckled. He wouldn't imagine having a debate with an angel in this lazy afternoon.

"I'm just saying, if the Vatican and the Anglican Church couldn't settle on what to teach the faithful; then how could bitter enemies that were once family, could finally agree on something? I mean, our Lord couldn't do it, and I can strongly deduce that was one of God's greatest regrets. In the end, our only duty for now, is to keep a sharp eye and do our jobs as servants of God's Word." he solemnly said.

"Atleast, I could understand what you're coming from. I am actually surprised, you're far wiser than most adults."

"Trust me Mirana, I bet you my bayonet that I'm more adept at history than most people."

"Maybe you are Issei. Oh yeah that reminds me..." she replied as he manifested a thick, brown folder, with the word "Classified" written on its cover."

"Here's all the necessary documents and information regarding the Leader's Summit and security protocols." she continued.

The piles of documents on the Ace's hand made the priest's left eye twitch. Issei just groaned in mild irritation.

"All I want is to relax for a moment, but since that warmonger's stupid stint, my face is always seeing paper and ink. I disliked paperwork before but now... I dread it." he whined, as he took the folder and began to skim it quickly, and placed it at the table so he could review it later.

The paladin's rant made the maiden laugh, she could barely continue her amusement.

The two churchgoers continued to chat, relax, and got to know each other. The paladin finally got to watch the game, with a beautiful woman as company to boot.

"Wait, if you're an angel, why didn't you just teleported inside my apartment? There are barriers here of course, but only for devils and other supernatural beings; with the exception of the brave saints." he asked with curiosity.

"Well, it's the polite thing to do of course." she replied.

"Finally, an angel with common sense. Most of the angels I came across with were too oblivious to have any manners outside basic formality when interacting with us humans; they're too blunt." He confessed while waving his arm to prove his point.

The brave saint just laughed while playfully smacking Isseis shoulder, making him chuckle as well.

Alas, all nice things must come at an end.

Shavatora then looked at her watch in her left wrist to tell that she spent more time than necessary with the priest.

"It seems I overstayed my welcome here Issei, I would love to spend more time with you Father; but..." she apologized and relutanctly stood up to face the priest.

"I understand Sister Mirana, please carry on and maybe next time, you can show me those wings of your's." he waved with a simple goodbye to his companion.

"We''ll see each other soon Issei, God Bless." Mirana expressed with mild sadness as she parted with a white flash of a cross.

Issei just lazily took the classified folder, turned off the tv, and headed for the study room. As he walked, he took out his cellphone once more and saw that his team already made 450 laps that made smile a bit. Satisfied with the result, he continued his little trek while reading the folder's contents.

"I just love paperwork. Atleast that angel was lovely, I'm hoping to see more of her in the next few days." he continued to read the folder until he went through his study room and closed the door.

Scene Break

Today is Saturday, there's no school, no warmongering supernatural beings trying to kill you, and no unneccesary homework; it was perfect day to relax and take a breather. Unless you were a certain priest who grumpily stood in the old school morning at dawn.

"Tell me Rias Gremory, what event would be so important that had you waking me up at six in the bloody morning." he said grumpily at the red head. Small yet noticeable eyebags are seen in both of his bloodshot eyes.

Issei was currently wearing his wrinkled, black polo shirt and white cassock and was complaining at the heiress who was wearing a rather revealing purple, formal dress. Akeno and the other members of the "Rias' Family" were also showing off in their formal dresses.

Rias was wearing an expensive, victorian-esque, sleveless dress that showcased her figure perfectly. Akeno was wearing dress that, surprisingly, hid her any revealing parts yet hugged her form neatly. The devil knight was wearing a simple yet elegant, black tuxedo that could make any normal girl squeal in delight. Asia was weaing a simple white dress with yellow trimmings taht captured her meekness with accuracy. Koneko also went for the humble yet dangerously adorable look with a small black attire.

"Forgive me Father Issei, we had a suprising invitation from the Phenex regarding out families' agreement." she responded in distaste of seeing the infamous Riser Phenex, while putting carefully her diamond earings in front of her mirror. The priest just retorted with an amused smirk and he released a soft chuckle.

"I figured that, if you're going to be our bodyguard for the next few weeks; it would be right if we'll tag you along, just in case." she continued.

"I'm your bodyguard, I can accept that, but you could've contacted me earlier." Issei said as he released a drowsy yawn.

"It won't be so bad, besides, there might be some lovely women that you may fancy; and most likely, there would be food." Kiba attempted at persuading the blood knight.

The paladin laughed. "You had me at lovely ladies and food." he humored.

The peerage laughed, including Asia, who was quiet the entire time. The atmosphere in the Occult Research Club was light and jolly; until our protagonist decided to ruin it.

"Come let's get going devils, the sooner the Gremory gets married, the better." He bluntly said without care and sensitivity, making everyone besides him, nervous and distressed.

Issei just stared at them with an oblivious and confused face.

"Did I say something wrong?" he asked.

"No, let's just get this over with it." Rias said quietly as she made a teleportation seal, without looking at the priest. The peerage followed their leader as the left the building with a red flash and made way to the Interdimensional train.

"Oh right, her fiance is a douche... forgot about that, hahaaha." he mused as he followed his "clients" in the transport seal.

As the red glowed slowly dissipated in the Catholic's eyes, he was greeted with a huge, black, passenger train in the middle of a endless and colorful void.

"This is the train that my brother provided so we could go to the underworld without a hitch and convenience." Rias informed as her all of her beloved peerage, except Akeno, gawked at the kaleidescope-like void.

The group slowly and elegantly entered the train. The devils comfortably seated themselves in the cart's luxurious, cushioned, velvet seats.

Asia then noticed the priest standing with his back facing towards them with his hands stiffly behind his cloaked backside.

"Father, why won't join us, it might be a long ride." she offered meekly.

"Although I appreciate the kind gesture Sister Argento, but as your bodyguard, I am obligated to protect the wellbeing of the Gremory peerage for the time being. My shift started a few minutes ago." he politely responded without turning to face them.

"That's really assuring to know that you're protecting us from harm Father Hyoudou." the crimson beauty expressed her gratitude as she formed a cute smile with her eyes closed.

Issei returned the praise with a silent grunt of acknowledgement as he continued to stare at the expensive furniture and fixtures in the train cart.

"So Issei-san, where are your other Iscariot group?" Akeno questioned.

"Oh right, brother Jimmy and the others are on guard duty as well. I believe they started keeping a close eye on Sitri's peerage a few minutes ago." He answered.

"Are you sure Jimmy can handle Sona?" Rias asked in worry for her childhood friend.

"Don't worry about Sitri, my Iscariots are capable in protecting them. Besides, unlike you, Sona and her group are easy to work with." He retorted making Rias pout and the others laughed.

Silence filled the train once again and it continued for the rest of the ride.

As they reached their destination, the train stopped and they made way off to the Phenex Mansion.

The group then met their gaze at the territory of the Phenex Clan. It greatly resembled a mighty castle which comprised of the main building with a tall building in the background, surrounded by multiple towers with vibrant flames protuding around at the top. The front tower was tastefully embedded with their Phenex emblem.

Servants immediately went to their care but Rias just waved them off, not really in the mood for their dotting as hey entered the castle.

The interior of the castle has a red color theme blended with matching hues. The entryway was furbished with white, expensive square tiles with flames sprouting out from the huge gaps. Almost everywhere in the castle has the clan's signature symbol.

"Wow, I'll admit that Riser might be an asshole but his family got taste in their interior decoration." Issei remarked as he was impressed by the castle.

"Heh, my family's mansion is better." Rias pouted in a foul mood, she was dreading every step she took in Riser's den.

The party held many important devil figures chatting about political dealings, power rankings and the like. They stopped their dealings for a moment when they saw the gremory heiress and her peerage making their way in the party before they continued again in their ramblings. The atmosphere was very light yet you can really sense that many of the guests were high ranking stuck-ups.

" _You can really feel the presence of these devils, it's so much... calmer than I expected. They're more like businessmen than demons with pitchforks."_ Issei thought as he followed his "clients" from afar, not really interested on what they're heading.

"Ah why isn't our beautiful daughter! I see you finally went to your own engagement party!" a handsome man expressed his delight when he met his daughter. The man looked to be in his 40's yet still looked lika a hearthrob. His companion beside him was his own wife, Rias' mother, she was a beautiful woman that looked exactly like her daughter minus the shorter brown hair.

"Mom and Dad, it's been far too long." Rias said as she shortly hugged both of her parents.

"We were deeply worried for you when your peerage fought that dreaded Kokabiel. Good thing there was someone from the other faction helped you." Zeoticus said in an exasperated tone.

Venelena just released an amused chuckle at her husband.

"Easy now honey, our baby is perfectly safe, let's just focus on having fun." the ruin queen said.

As the Gremory family continued their family bonding together Rias' peerage; the Vatican just stared at them with a playful grin, his cloak swaying with the gusty wind in the large hall.

"For a group of devils, they seem rather human." he said softly but loud enough for a certain sis con of a Maou and his wife to hear him.

"Well the devil world is changing y'know, we aren't the evil beings as we used to be." a crimson haired man said as he approached the paladin.

Issei looked at his right and saw a rather peculiar couple walking towards him.

"Ah isn't the wonderful Father Issei Hyoudou! So glad to see here, it's been so stuffy here and seeing such a colorful individual like yourself would make this party fun." The Maou said in a laid back way making Hyoudou rise his eyebrow in confusion.

"Lord Sirzechs, we're in a formal event, please show some dignity and formality please." his wife reprimanded him.

Sirzechs was not wearing his usual formal armor but simple yet elegant black dress hirt and skinny slacks, while Grayfia was wearing her usual maid's attire.

"Come on Grayfia, give me some slack, Ive been working nonstop for the conference for the last week. I'm also stressing out for my baby sister that's gonna be engaged to that..." Sirzechs didn't even finshed his statement as he rubbed his temples in fustration, with the silver maid shook her head in disappointment for her husband's sis-con childish tendencies.

"Not a fan of Riser aren't you Lord Sirzechs?" he said as he took a glass of champagne from a voluptous waitress and thanked her politely with a playful wink making her blush as she went to serve the other guests.

He took a small sip, letting the alcoholic drink pass through his numb throat, he looked at his glass, impressed at the flavor.

"What? Too strong Father?" Sirzechs asked.

"Tastes like any other expensive wine, but nothing I can't stomach. Due to my immortal liver, I have an extreme alcohol tolerance." He bragged as he gulped down another sip from the tall glass and gestured at the demon king to join him.

"I would have joined you without a doubt, but as you can see, I have a strict wife beside me." the Lucifer said with a sheepish chuckle, afraid of getting his wife's bad side.

"Suit yourself... why is it so gusty here anyway." Issei complained as he was annoyed that his cassock was blowing too dramitacally in the breezy air for his liking.

"It's always windy in the Phenex household, gotta keep the flames fed as you can see. That's why I ditched my formal armor, the cape always annoy me when I visit here." Sirzechs explained.

"Your sister should've warned me about this earlier." he joked.

"Thank you for protecting my sister against Kokabiel and accepting my plea." A sincere thanks was given by the Maou.

"Just doing my job sir, it's for the benefit of peace anyway." he humbly accepted the gratitude.

"Well, Grayfia and I should be chatting the other guests as well." The devil king said as he made way for the other high ranking devils.

"Wait." Issei spoke making Sirzechs stopped his trek. The two behemoths were now standing back to back at each other, facing the opposite direction.

"I am in charged in protecting your sister's well being right?"

"Of course." Sirzechs softly agreed, not turning around to see the paladin.

"Then what if someone wants to get a little too handsy with your sister? I just want to make sure so I know when to interfere or not."

Sirzechs replied with silence, showing Issei that he was listening.

"What if that someone was a high ranking devil trading partner, or a certain Phenex?" he asked with a grin not visible to the devil king.

"I believe you know the answer to that Issei my boy. You have my outmost permission to protect my beloved Rias at all costs. Even if it will sever our relationship to the Phenex... be my favorite guest and do what you see as fit. You got that Issei?" the devil king made a dark smirk of his own.

"Crystal. Thank you for your trust Sir Sirzechs Lucifer." Issei managed to say, barely able to supressed his glee. They both parted their own ways in different directions.

He was excited that if it comes to it, he could beat a noble devil without disrupting the fragile peace. He was granted ansolute immunity from the Super Devil himself.

He was too busy sipping the rest of his alcohol and failed to notice that a girl accidently bumped in to him and fell on her bottom with undignified grace.

"Owie, stupid tall man..." the girl, no taller than 5 feet, was massaging her bottom from the fall.

"I'm terribly sorry, I hadn't notice you were running little girl..." he helped the girl stand up. The mysterious person was a beautiful girl was wearing a pink dress with white frills with a magenta bow in the front with matching white gloves and black boots making her an obvious person from royalty.

"Here's your fan, I am sorry... wait, you're that blonde girl from Riser's peerage when he visited a couple weeks ago! Fancy meeting you here Miss... I didn't quite know your name?" he said in a polite manner.

"It's Ravel Phenex to you peasant." she angrily swiped her fan from Issei's hand before facing the priest herself.

Ravel just looked at the priest in contempt, before she realized that the man in front of her was the same priest that humiliated her brother in front of the Gremory peerage. She was both terrified and at awe, seeing the priest flashing her a friendly smile.

She meekly took her fan and used it to cover her embarassed face and regain her high and mighty demeaner.

" _She's freaking adorable!"_ he thought.

"Normally, I would tell my brothers about your foolishness, but I'll let this slide for now." She said with a haughty tone.

" _Scratch that, she's an adorable Tsundere!"_ he mentally screamed.

"Wait, you're a Phenex? The simililarities are obvious though. But why are you in your brother's peerage. Don't tell me you are part of his harem... that's reaaly messed for even your devils' standards." Issei droned, oblivious to the fact he was making the Phenex princess really uncomfortable.

"Idiot! I'm part of his peerage because I want to support and advise him in his battles!" she screamed with her cheeks flushed.

"Heh... so you're still single right?" he asked with a teasing smile. Ravel just looked at him with a dumbfoundly before throwing a tantrum.

"Idiot! Stupid! Idiot! Stupid! Stop messing with me!" she shouted while flailing her arms, and making her "certain assets" sway perfectly in Issei's eyes

" _That's it, forgive me my Lord, I've been seeing too much beautiful women and devils for the past month! She's too cute and innocent to be a devil!"_ he was both mentally enjoying the view and stranggling himself for his perverted nature.

"All right, all right, dear Lord. Please calm down, you're making a ruckus." he playfully pleaded.

"Hmph! Well excuse me papist! I'll be going now, my brother is making his big announcement, so please stay out of my way." she hightailed to join her family in the grand stage in the middle of the castle.

"Take care!" he waved goodbye with his flirty grin.

He was too busy having fun when suddenly heard a loud, stinging sound that made everyone in the party stopped their activities and bare witness to the drama that unfolding in the main stage.

Issei saw with surprised eyes, Riser of the Phenex clan, was squarely slapped in the face by none other than Rias Gremory. Zeoticus and the Phenex family was giving shocked expressions in the background. Akeno and the other were in their fighting stances, ready to protect their King.

"I'm sorry mom and dad! I can't marry that pig! I would rather die than marry someone that despicable!" the crimson ruin princess scandalized.

Riser just touched his left cheek, still feeling the humiliating sting. All he could do was glare was glare at his fiance. He was tryining to be nice for once, but Rias was being too picky.

"Master Riser, are you alright?" Yubelluna asked worriedly, which fell on deaf ears of her King.

"Listen here Rias! We are going to get married and that's final! Drop that pathetic rating game, because all of us know you're weak!" the third son of the proud clan expressed his anger towards the gremory princess.

Riser than flared his aura in anger, oblivious that he was threatening his own fiance.

Sirzechs was preparing to kill Riser for threatening his beloved sister, but Grayfia safely held off her husband before doing something he might seriously regret.

"All I just want for you to acknowlege me as your fiance!" he took two steps closer to Rias, his flames dangerously grazing over her skin.

"Riser stop you're hurting me!" she screamed.

"If I have to force my hand on your perfect skin just to accept me... then so be it!" Riser was fuming, he made careless stomps towards the Gremory girl, preparing to slap her.

Zeoticus and Lord Phenex were frantically trying to avoid a stupid conflict before things get out of hand. Grayfia was beggining to stranggle her husband to calm him down before he could attack Riser.

"Son! Stop this instant!" Lord Phenex pleaded in desperation.

The devil onlookers just watched in shock at the events unfolding but nothing could prepare what they will witness. A certain devil noble dropped his cigar from his mouth as he saw a tall person with brown hair, wearing the dreaded priest attire, protecting Rias Gremory.

Issei just slashed Riser's arm clean off with his holy bayonet with unimaginable speed. Riser feel to his knees, he immediately covered his severed appendage to ease the pain, the blade was imbued with too much of a holy substance.

"You bastard of a peasant..." he managed to say between gasps of pain.

(Oh boy. Please tell me you didn't severed an important noble.) Ddraig telepathically said with disappointment. If he had his body, he would be forming the most obvious face palm.

" _Aye shut your pie hole Ddraig! Besides, we did this for her protection right? Just ready yourself to help me!"_

 _(Don't push your luck kiddo! Don't blame me when you'll accidently start the war again!) the Heavenly dragon replied. Issei just rolled his eyes in response._

"You Catholic scum! You've been humiliating me for the last time Papist! I'm gonna make you see hell today!" the noble screamed as he regenerated his missing arm within seconds.

"I am only doing my job as the protector of the Gremory peerage. I had no intention in harming you Riser Phenex." he calmly announced while pointing his holy bayonnet at the Phenex.

(Liar.) Ddraig deadpanned in Issei's mental scape which the priest tried to ignore.

The party was now in total chaos, guards were immediately appered in the area, trying to subdue the quarrel. The Gremory and Phenex heads were too shocked to move, Rias and her peerage just stared at the chaotic spectacle.

"I'm going to kill you!" the fire devil screamed as he released his fiery wings to dash though the distance between him and the priest. He threw a strong punch to Issei's jaw that managed to make stumble backwards. Asia just fainted from the stress as she saw the exchange.

(First Blood!) Ddraig shouted, making the guests wonder where did that booming sound came from.

Issei barely regained his stance, he wiped the small stream of blood that protuding from his lip. He then formed a wicked smile at the Phenex."

"Iscariot does not shirk when the enemy presents himself!" he said as he formed another holy bayonet, ready for battle.

He then formed a cross with his tow bayonets as his cassock flowed in the turbulent winds.

"Amen."

To be Continued.

Semi-Final pairings: Le Fay, Mirana, Ravel, Xenovia, Griselda, and the sixth would be a voting poll the candidates are: a) Ophis b) Irina c) Rias d) Akeno. The final harem will have seven (7) members, that 7th one would be for next time.

Thanks for reading!


	7. Poll Announcement: Please read Chapter 6

This is a non profit fan based parody and all rights belong to their respective owners and publishers and composers. Please support the official release.

God's Assassin

My Loyal Iscariot Followers.

 _I'm here to announce there would be a small poll for you guys/gals to choose the 6th member for the final harem in my story. I'm giving you guys the power to choose out of these 4 (four) maidens (or dragon god?) to be part of this perverted father's harem._

 _I made a poll, so please check out my profile so you could vote._

 _The 7th memeber will also be decided by a poll in the near future._

 _Why seven you aske? Seven is considered a holy number so... yeah, that's really shallow if you think about it._

 _Pleas leave a review, fav, follow, and pm me your own opinions! Have a Nice day!_

 _My story is currently in the "Conferenece Arc", so it's basically the filler arc before things get a little too... bloody._

 _ **Or if you haven't read my latest chapter, please go to Chapter 6: Parties and Paperworks to read it!**_

 _Thank you all for the welcoming support! Have a Nice day!_

 _Amen!_


End file.
